Fraudulent Beginnings
by Ashleyder1
Summary: A rash of misdemeanor crimes is just the beginning of interesting times for the seven peacekeepers of Four Corners. WARNING: Disciplinary Spanking. DO NOT read if this offends.
1. Chapter 1

**Fraudulent Beginnings**

**Summary: A rash of misdemeanor crimes is just the beginning of interesting times for the seven peacekeepers. **

**Warning: Disciplinary spanking of minor children. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and I am writing this just for fun, for no personal gain.**

**A/N: For those of you following my NCIS fic, do not despair. I have not abandoned it. I have just really had writers block when it comes to that story so I decided to write a bit of something else and see if that helped spur my muse. I will definitely be getting back to Beyond the Legacy as soon as I get over the block.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

A rather harried buckskin clad tracker plopped down heavily in a seat at the table where the town peacekeepers were gathered for a drink. Without a word, he poured himself a whiskey and downed it in one swallow.

"Next time, Mz. Hollis gots a complaint, _you_ get ta deal with the ol' bitty, Josiah. I ain't got the patience fer it," Vin said testily. "It'd take a saint I'm a thinkin'."

The collected men grinned at their friend.

"What's her problem, anyhow?" Buck queried, his mustache twitching in amusement.

"Says someone stole her prize hen outta her chicken coop. Ain't never seen a body kick up sech a fuss over a bird!"

"Last week has seen a number of complaints about things gone missing. Seems that last wagon train left a thief behind," Chris observed his brow creasing under a lock of stray blond hair.

"Usually see a cutpurse, a lifter, or the like but what kinda knuck steals chickens, pies, and apples?" JD shook his head bewildered.

"A hungry one," Josiah answered.

"But food isn't all that's gone missin'," Nathan reminded the group.

"Indeed the wide variety of items pilfered indicates we are not dealing with our usual reprobate, and if I may suggest, not many adults would fix a door to drop rotten eggs on the proprietor of a business he had burglarized," Ezra observed.

"You think the rash of pranks is tied in with the thefts?" Josiah queried.

"But what kinda kid steals a chicken?" Buck demanded.

"Mz. Potter did say a passel o' candy went missin'," Vin added thoughtfully. "Not somethin' you'd expect from a full growed thief."

"Alright, so we need to keep an eye out for any spare kids about town," Chris gave a satisfied nod taking a sip of his whiskey.

"If I might tender another suggestion," Ezra started, "The ones most likely to notice the presence of an unfamiliar child in town would be those of similar ilk."

"Good, point Ez," the black clad leader noted, "I'll talk to Billy."

"We can ask the potter kids, too," Josiah added.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"No, ain't seen nobody," ten-year-old Levi Potter shook his head.

Surprise was evident on six-year-old Grace Potter's face and she looked as if she might be going to contradict her older brother.

"How about you Gracie?" Josiah asked kindly, kneeling on one knee to bring himself down to the little girl's level.

"She ain't seen nobody new neither," Levi insisted with a glower for his little sister.

Josiah's pale blue eyes were fixed on the little girl who clung to her doll, biting her lip. "Is that true, sweetheart. You know your Mama would want you to tell me the truth."

Wide brown eyes looked at the former preacher and she slowly shook her head. "Levi and some of the big boys lost all their spare pennies to a strange boy in a poker game couple days past."

Josiah leveled a stern glare at Levi. "I thought you promised your mama last month that you'd not gamble anymore."

"She's nothin' but a stupid baby! Don't know what she's talkin' about!" the boy insisted.

"I am not!" the girl replied hotly. "You just don't want Mama ta find out watcha been up to."

"Shut up!" the ten-year-old angrily pushed his sister to the ground before Josiah could stop him. Grabbing the boy before the lad could do anymore damage to his now sobbing sister Josiah offered a firm smack to Levi's backside and set him none too gently atop a barrel sitting on the boardwalk.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't move from that spot," the large man warned before reaching to pick the crying little girl up off the wooden planks. "You okay, angel?" the silver haired peacekeeper asked kindly.

The little girl threw her arms around the muscled older man, burrowing into his chest like a wounded animal. It had been hard for Grace since her pa was murdered. Her mother had taken over the running of the store and had very few minutes to spare in any given day and lately Levi had gotten just plain mean at times. She missed her Pa's strong comforting arms, which had always seemed to make everything okay. Josiah ran a soothing hand over the girl's brown pigtails, and across her back, patting gently until her tears subsided.

With a sniff Grace finally lifted her head. "I'm okay, thank you Mr. Sanchez."

Setting the girl gently on the ground Josiah dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny coin. "Why don't you go buy a piece of licorice from your ma?"

With a grin, Grace accepted the money, threw her arms around the big man for one last hug, and then ran off to do as he suggested.

Shaking his head and smiling as he watched the girl hurry down the walk, Josiah turned his attention back to the wayward boy who hadn't dared to move a muscle. Folding his arms and offering the boy a stern glare Josiah demanded, "What do you have to say for yourself, son?"

"I didn't mean ta hurt her," he mumbled contritely.

"I reckon you owe her an apology then, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir."

"Seems you've been finding your share of trouble lately and that's not fair to your ma whose been working hard to take care of you and your sister. I've a mind to take you to the bathhouse, wash yer mouth out for the lies you been tellin' me today, and then put you over my knee and tan your britches."

"Please…please don't," the boy choked out shaking his head, "I'll be good. I promise."

"Tell me about this new kid in town."

"Ain't much ta tell. Don't know where he come from. He's bit younger than me I guess. Got kinda curly reddish gold hair. Really good at cards. He's been winnin' all the - " The boy broke off, looking guiltily up at the man who had been working diligently to restore the church.

"Go on."

"Well, the games the boys sometimes play."

"Which games? Where and when?"

Levi sighed in defeat. He'd only just talked the bigger boys into letting him play and that was all ruined for sure now. Still, he had no desire to rile up the large man before him. He'd heard the Bible verse about sparing the rod and spoiling the child after all and he guessed the preacher man had too. Levi hadn't been spanked since before his pa died and he was in no hurry reacquaint himself with that experience. He quickly told all he knew about the makeshift card games some of the older boys had arranged unbeknownst to their parents.

"Alright," Josiah lifted Levi off the barrel, "I'm tellin' you right now I best not hear of you bein' a part of such things again. Now let's go talk to your Ma about all that you've been up to."

"Do we gotta?"

"Yes we do. Confession is good for the soul."

"It ain't good fer the body, I guarantee you that," the boy mumbled and Josiah grinned, resting a comforting hand on the boy's neck.

"Your mother's a fine God-fearing woman, I'm sure she'll forgive you your indiscretions, son."

Levi's shoulders slumped. His ma wasn't likely to let him out of her sight for months once she heard he'd been gambling again. Not to mention the lying and pushing his sister. He'd be lucky if she didn't go fetch a wooden spoon from the kitchen. She hadn't had the heart to offer much punishment since the children had lost their pa, but Levi was worried he might have just changed that in one fell swoop.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"Okay, I'll see ya that ten and raise ya two cents and a smoke," a young voice said confidently.

"What exactly are you boys up to?" a cold voice demanded. Six pairs of eyes looked up and froze momentarily in fright at the infamous Larabee glare. Almost instantly, though, at least three of the lads were scrambling to escape, but found to their dismay that the frightening gunman was not alone. Buck grabbed the two Hanson boys, and Vin quickly caught a strawberry blond lad that no one recognized.

"We're just havin' a game, Mr. Larabee," Daniel Parker, the oldest of the youth assembled said in a shaking voice, trying to act like this was not a big deal.

"That so?" Chris demanded, yanking the lighted cigarette from the boy's hand and tossing it into the dirt only to crush it under his heel. "Your pa know where you're at Danny?"

"No sir," the boy dipped his head.

"You're gonna go straight home and tell him. I'll be round tomorrow to make certain you did."

The boy's face had lost all color, "Yes, sir."

"Buck take those two knuckleheads home and make sure their parents know where they've been. JD why don't you take Jimmy and Emmett down to the saloon. I'm guessing their uncle brought them to town. He won't likely care what they've been up to but I'm guessin' their ma, aunt, and grandma will. One of us can ride out and talk to them tomorrow."

The cousins eyed each other nervously.

"Guess, that just leaves you," Chris said, looking into the frightened green eyes of the boy Vin held. He was in desperate need of a bath, his clothes were ragged, and his feet were bare. Despite all that, the street waif had a face that was sure to charm the most crotchety schoolmarm.

As the black clad gunman slowly approached the lad started struggling viciously to escape, but the sharpshooter held tight and gave the lad a shake. "Settle down or I'll give ya somethin' ta fuss about," Vin said sternly. The boy stilled instantly, in awe of the long-haired sharpshooter.

"So where are your parents, boy?" Chris demanded.

"Pa's at the saloon."

"Really? What's your pa's name?"

"Frank Smith."

"Which saloon?"

"Don't know."

"Well, what I'm gonna do is take you over to the jail, and send one of my friends here to every saloon in town. They come back, and I find out you've lied to me, I'm gonna tan your backside. That sound fair?"

"Well, uh, he might uh not be there no more. He coulda left," the boy replied his voice breaking.

"Okay. So where are you stayin'?"

"We're camped outside a town."

"That's the second time you've lied to me, boy. I'm warning you. Third time earns you one hell of a tanning."

The boy swallowed, his eyes darting from the frightening gunman to the large silver-haired man, to the big black man, to the fancy dressed man in the red jacket and finally back to the blond man before him. "I, uh, don't know where my pa is. Been lookin' for him for months."

"And your ma?" Chris asked.

"She died awhile back."

"What's your name and how old are you?"

The boy bit his lip and looked down at his dirty feet. Chris tipped the boy's chin up with one finger. "You tell me the truth and you'll get to sleep comfortably in a real bed tonight after having a nice warm meal. You lie to me and you already know what's going to happen."

"Ethan," the boy whispered. "An' I'm ten." When the gunman cocked his eyebrow at the last bit the lad quickly added, "Really, I am. I know I look small, but I swear I am ten."

"Okay, Ethan, let's go get you some food, and have a little talk."

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

The curly headed stray surprised the peacekeepers. Once Ethan had relaxed, he was actually friendly, polite, and good spirited though it was quite obvious he had a mischievous streak about a mile long. He'd played a game of cards with Ezra and laughed at the gambler's card tricks, even accepting the deck to show the men a trick of his own. Both Buck and JD had lost a game of checkers to the bright lad before Chris had announced that it was time for little boys to be in bed. Josiah read Ethan a bedtime story and the boy had snuggled down for the comfortable sleep he was promised.

Thus it was that the next morning a well-fed, rested, and clean but very forlorn little boy sat before a stern Chris Larabee having confessed to all of the pranks and most of the local thefts. Despite his best efforts the boy had not been able to withstand the interrogation of the blond gunman. They had finally reached an impasse, however. Ethan had admitted to taking and eating all of the food but wouldn't tell the peacekeepers where to find the rest of the stolen property nor any more about where he had come from.

"Last chance, little boy," Chris growled. To his chagrin the reserved gunslinger found himself quite taken with the little urchin, but this only made his resolve all that more firm.

Fear engulfed the lad's cherubic face. The seven men had actually been quite decent to him but he had never in his short life encountered anyone as scary as the black clad man. Still there was no way he could give up the information Chris demanded of him.

"Now ah, hold on there, Mr. Larabee, don't be doin' nuthin' rash," Ethan said sending an endearing smile to the formidable man who had taken two steps in his direction. "Let's all just be reasonable."

"I'm more than willing to be reasonable, son. Tell me what you've done with the things you stole and you'll be able to sit to eat your noonday meal."

A look of desperation filled the boy's emerald eyes as Chris took another unyielding step in his direction. "I, I, I hid it…in, in a…in a tree...but I cain't remember where. It 'as dark and I thought someone was comin'," the boy said in a rush.

Chris looked skeptically at the lad before him. This struck him as a lie, but he really wanted to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

"That so?"

"Uh huh."

Grabbing hold of Ethan's arm the gunman took a seat and pulled the child over his lap, landing a series powerful swats to the little thief's backside. "Well, you'd better start remembering and I had better not find out that you've lied to me or I'll be using my belt to finish this little lesson. No," SWAT! "More," SWAT! "Stealing" SWAT! Chris finished the spanking with two final heavy smacks to the boy's sit spot.

Chris stood the tearful boy between his legs and looked him in the eye. "Folks are going to want to know you've been punished for all you've done and that was just a parcel. You don't remember where you've hidden the rest of the loot you took and we'll be doing this again tomorrow but it's going to go a mite worse. Understood?"

Ethan's lip quivered and he rubbed the tears from his eyes before reaching back to rub the sting from his backside. Though the spanking hurt, he'd had far worse. The boy understood that this had been just a warning, and he really didn't want to experience a full tanning from the blond peacekeeper. "Yes sir." His freckled faced bobbed earnestly.

"I'm going to take you around and you are going to apologize to each and every person you've stolen from or otherwise wronged. Then you're going to offer to work off any debt owed. You'll do just that without any complaint or fuss. Until you've made up for any damages you are going to sleep right there in that jail cell." Chris pointed his finger at the holding cell. "You'll have a decent bed and plenty to eat, but you'll behave yourself or be one very sorry little boy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, then." Chris reached out to ruffle the boy's hair and when the lad sniffed he dropped his arm to the child's shoulder giving an encouraging squeeze. Ethan couldn't help himself. He wrapped his little arms around the man who, despite some surprise, returned the child's embrace. It had been a long time since Ethan had had any physical affection from an adult and he wasn't above taking what he could get when he could get it.

"Vin, Josiah, why don't you take Ethan over to Mrs. Potter's so he can start in on his apologies. I'll meet you there." The assembled men started moving out of the jailhouse. "Ezra," Chris stopped the gambler before he could depart. Surprised, the well-dressed card player paused as his comrades continued out.

"You don't approve of what I done," it was more a statement than a question.

"I hardly see that it is my place to approve or disapprove," Ezra replied evenly. Unused to anyone being able to read his private opinions he was surprised that the unofficial leader of the seven men had noted his reaction to Ethan's punishment. In point of fact for the briefest moment, when Chris had grabbed the curly headed waif, Ezra's inclination was to pull his gun. The former conman's reaction was not rational, and he knew this. He trusted Chris Larabee more than any man alive and knew absolutely that he was no threat to their young charge.

"Ethan's got no place in a workhouse. I can tell he's a good kid at heart. Bit of correction now might go a long way… not to mention folks around here will go easier on him if they know he's taken a few licks for the trouble he's caused."

"You are right of course," the southerner drawled with a crease in his brow, "But I do not know why you feel the need to explain yourself to me."

Chris shrugged. Ezra had a point, the taciturn gunman usually explained himself to no man and he wasn't much of a talker generally. Chris had noticed the look in Ezra's eyes when he'd taken hold of Ethan, though. Hell he'd seen it in enough men over the years…the look of a man ready to go for his gun.

Taking a cheroot from his pocket Chris lit the end and inhaled before answering. "I know you didn't grow up with a pa around, didn't want you to get the wrong idea." The gunman paused, what he wasn't saying was that he had gotten the distinct impression that Ezra had been subject to some degree of harshness as a child, probably from some of the so called relatives his mother had left him with time and again. "It's not meant to be a way to take out your anger on someone weaker, the point is to help the youngin' learn something. Someday, when you have child of your own, you'll understand better what I'm saying."

Ezra's gold tooth flashed as he smiled, "I am hardly the domestic type, Mr. Larabee, so I highly doubt that I will ever have the opportunity of which you speak. I do however appreciate your taking the time to enlighten me. It seems your reputation as a the cold and ruthless 'bad element' is somewhat exaggerated."

Chris's eyes narrowed and he glared at his friend. "Don't you believe it and if you go spreading that around I will shoot you where you stand."

Ezra offered the other man a two-finger salute off the tip of his hat and he turned to exit with a hearty laugh.

"And I'll still make you ride your patrol after I do it, Standish" Chris called after him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

Chapter 2

Ethan sighed as he finished the last of the sweeping. The first part of the morning had been spent in apologies. Luckily, Ethan could be extremely convincing when he put his mind to it and he knew how to use his youthful appearance to his advantage. A practiced puppy dog look didn't hurt either. Overall the people of Four Corners had been relatively forgiving. He could tell that the citizens of the town trusted the seven peacekeepers, so when Chris assured them that Ethan had been dealt with and would be making restitution, not one of them wanted to press charges. Of course there were a handful that he hadn't gotten to yet.

The boy had been restocking, cleaning shelves, and sweeping floors for the rest of the morning. Not fun, but it could be worse. Point of fact it would be worse after lunch. Mr. Larabee had given him that long to "remember" where the rest of the stolen loot was. Ethan sighed, but then something caught his eye out the window and he grinned.

"Ah, Mr. Willmington? I need to use the outhouse."

"Alright," Buck nodded and rose from his seat where he'd been looking through a mail order catalog. To say their young charge was a flight risk was putting things mildly so the tall gunman walked the boy out then took up watch outside the small structure and waited. After a while, the ladies man had to wonder if this wasn't a ploy to get out of working, though.

"Ethan?" Buck called knocking on the door.

"I'm uh, finishin' up. Be right out," an anxious young voice called. True to his word he emerged moments later.

Buck grinned, confident that the boy had just been stalling to get a break from the tedium of his tasks. The unfortunate lad had days of chores to do around Four Corners to make up for his pranking and theft. Being quite the charmer, the boy had a couple of the ladies practically wrapped around his finger and willing to let him off, but Chris was having none of that. If the wronged party didn't assign a chore, the authoritarian gunslinger did.

"Think you're about done in the store. How 'bout we go get some grub?"

"Sounds good," Ethan grinned broadly.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"It's somewhere in that copse a trees behind the livery," the boy told Chris. "Maybe if I walk about a bit, I can find which tree it was."

The blond man nodded, "Alright, lets go, but you make a run for it and I might just take advantage of the setting and cut a switch."

The boy's green eyes grew wide as saucers at the threat and he swallowed hard. He'd never been switched and would just as soon keep it that way. "I won't run, sir."

"Vin, why don't you come along with us? Maybe you can see some sign of where this little imp hid the stuff."

The three headed to the livery and then continued on while Ethan diligently hunted for markers to cue his memory. As it happened they weren't really that difficult to find when the trio started looking. Vin could have found it without Ethan remembering where he'd hidden the stash since the signs were fairly obvious to the tracker.

"Alright," Chris nodded. "We'll return these things this afternoon."

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"You're telling me that little hoodlum stole my prize Henrietta and he's not locked up?" the shrill voice of the gray-haired Mrs. Hollis demanded. "What did you do with my little Etta?" she asked raising her walking cane threateningly.

"I…I'm real sorry Ma'am, she a sorta got away," the boy answered shakily taking a step toward Chris.

Buck stepped forward with a big smile for the wizened old woman. "Now, Mz. Hollis, don't you fret, we're doin' all we can to find little Etta," the tall mustached man took the old widow's arm and led her to her porch "You just gotta understand, the boy didn't mean ta cause such trouble. He lost his Ma not long ago, and not havin' the benefit of a good woman's touch, you know like yours, well he made some mistakes that's for certain. Now Chris here gave him a good whuppin' and the boy's doin' his best ta make up for what he done. I see ya could use yer wood stacked up close to yer back door and I think that'd be a fine job for the boy. Chris there will get him started on that and you and me can go inside and talk about what other chores you got that might need doin'."

"You're damn lucky Buck's ability to charm women doesn't have age limits," Chris chuckled as he watched the bemused Mz. Hollis walk into her house with the tall peacekeeper. "That old gal was likely to skin you alive. I sure as hell hope you didn't eat that hen of hers."

Ethan swallowed hard, "No sir, I didn't. I swear."

"That's good. It'll likely come back lookin' for an easy meal and safe place to roost so long as a dog didn't get it. You best get started stackin' that wood."

Ethan gave a heavy sigh looking at the large pile before him. "Not sure I wouldn't rather face the old hag with the cane," he mumbled.

Chris hid a smile and settled to watch the boy at his task until Buck was done sweet- talking the widow Hollis. Then he needed to make that trip out to the Parker's place and talk to Danny's pa. Boys were bound to put together a game now and again, but along with the cigarettes, the peacekeepers found a pilfered bottle of whisky where the boys were having their little game. The seven men had more than enough to handle with bank robbers, cattle rustlers, and other undesirables. They didn't need to add a gang of drunk and rowdy adolescents to that mix. Not when a few fired up parents could easily nip that potential problem in the bud.

It wasn't fifteen minutes before Buck ambled out with a wide grin on his face. "Shoot, don't know what Vin's problem is. Mz. Hollis is right hospitable once ya get ta know her."

"I don't suppose Vin cared to take the time to do that," Chris replied with his lips twitching. "Can you keep an eye on Ethan for a bit longer? I'll send JD over to take your place. I need to get out to the Parker's and talk to Ned."

"Sure thing. Mz. Hollis set herself to baking some cookies so I'm good here for a spell. Do have me plans to meet up with Ellie Mae later on, but she'll just be all that more happy to see me for having to wait. "

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"So how'd things go with Mz. Hollis?" Vin queried as Chris approached the jailhouse. The tracker sat leaned back in a chair on the boardwalk.

"She was none too happy with Ethan, but Buck worked his magic and I don't think she'll be pressing charges."

"Huh, well, more power to him," Vin replied, shaking his head in wonder.

"I'm riding out to Parker's if you feel like stretching your legs."

"I could go for a ride," Vin said coming to his feet. "Ya git the rest o' the plunder back to the rightful owners?"

"All but Swanson's timepiece."

"That ole buzzard's an odd stick. Bein's how Buck talked Mz. Hollis down I'm guessin' he's gonna be the one ta take it the worst."

"He's gettin' his property back unharmed."

"Yeah, but if anyone's gonna push ta see the kid put in a workhouse it'll be him."

"That's not gonna happen," Chris stated darkly.

Vin hid a smile, and didn't say much until they reached the livery.

"I wouldn't mind stoppin' ta take another look back yonder in those trees."

"Why's that?" Chris looked quizzically at his friend.

"Don't make no sense really, but I'd a put good money down sayin' those tracks around Ethan's stash were made today."

"Ethan didn't say when he hid the stuff."

"I know," Vin nodded.

"He's not been out of our sight since last night. Couldn't have been today," Chris continued.

"Said it made no sense."

"Let's go," Chris headed in the direction of the trees behind the livery.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"Afternoon, Josiah," Mrs. Potter said smiling up at the former preacher.

"And a good one it is, Mrs. Potter. Just thought I'd check in to see how things went this morning."

"I told you before, just call me Gloria. As far as Ethan, he may have caused his share of trouble, but that boy's a good, hard worker. Truth is I feel a bit bad for him, losing his ma and not knowing where his pa is."

"Well, the work isn't going to hurt the boy, and will hopefully teach him a valuable lesson. At the same time he'll have some regular meals and a safe, dry place to sleep."

"I hope Mr. Larabee wasn't too hard on him. He's a sweet little scamp. I can't believe he's Levi's age. I'd of put him two years younger."

"Yeah he's a small one, but Chris was fair. You don't need to worry about him. Speaking of Levi," he looked over to the boy who was busy writing on a slate at a small desk in the corner of the store. Josiah recognized the thick black Bible sitting next to the lad and guessed he was paying for some the poor choices he had been making lately. "Thought I might ask if I could borrow him a little later this week. I've got a project at the church that I could use his help with."

"I think some hard work would do him good," Mrs. Potter nodded with a smile on her face. After a stern lecture and a just a few smacks to his bottom, she had told the boy he was restricted to home or store unless she was with him. Today he was copying Bible verses and helping clean the storeroom, but with Ethan having come to restock, wash shelves, and clean the floors, she was going to run out of chores for the boy. Quite likely the active ten-year-old would be driving her insane before she was willing to lift his restriction. Josiah's offer was a godsend.

Neither noticed the boy's grin. He'd far rather be out helping Mr. Sanchez than stuck inside with his ma. Maybe the preacher would even show him how to use some tools.

"I'll appreciate the help and the company," Josiah answered with a big smile for the widow, which brought a blush to her face.

"You just let me know when you want him," Gloria Potter said, trying to ignore the odd fluttering in her stomach.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"You come on up to the porch and have some lemonade and a cookie, young man," ordered Mrs. Hollis in a no nonsense tone. "Won't have you passing out with heat exhaustion before you finish the work you've to do for me. There's a basin to wash your hands right there."

Ethan was quick to obey and Buck smiled, brushing cookie crumbs from his mustache with a checkered napkin. The woman's reputation as the crotchety town harridan was at odds with her rather forgiving and charitable behavior this afternoon. Of course Buck had always found that if you showed a woman a bit of honest appreciation you could win most any of them over. Not that it had quite worked with Inez yet, but it would. One day it would, he was certain.

"Thank ya Ma'am," Ethan offered politely after accepting his snack.

"Hmf!" was the only reply he got as she bustled around the porch. "Looks as if our young Sheriff is coming. Reckon I better get him some as well."

"Hey, Mrs. Hollis, Buck, Ethan."

"Hey, JD, whatcha been up to?" Buck asked amiably, having expected his friend far sooner but happy that he hadn't missed the cookies.

Turning beet red JD murmured, "Oh, ah nothin' really. Ms. Nettie needed help loading her groceries so I stuck around and waited for her to finish her shopping."

Buck nodded knowingly. "So, you catch up with Casey while Nettie was shopping?"

"I reckon I might of," the young peacekeeper answered somewhat defensively.

"Well, sit yourself down and have some lemonade and a cookie," Mrs. Hollis instructed brusquely. Well used to being alone she found that she rather liked having someone to fuss over, though she'd never admit it.

With a wide grin, JD did as he was told. Fresh baked cookies were a treat at any age. "Thank you Ma'am."

"They's real good cookies," Ethan informed him, offering Mrs. Hollis an impish smile.

"Well, maybe you'd best have one more before you get back to stacking. That way you'll have lots of energy for your task," she answered by way of accepting the compliment.

Ethan did just that and was soon back at the woodpile while JD watched, thumbing through one of his favorite dime novels. After about an hour the boy called over to the young Sheriff.

"Mr. Dunn?"

"Just call me JD," the peacekeeper laughed.

"Uh, I gotta use the outhouse," the boy pointed to the small building.

"That's fine. I can see it from here. Go ahead."

The boy did just that but after more than ten minutes JD started getting suspicious. He headed toward the outhouse and his look grew perplexed. Was Ethan in there arguing with himself over something? Maybe the heat and hard work had gotten to the boy.

"Ethan?" he called.

"Uh, I…ah…I'll be right out."

JD heard frustrated whispering and decided that he'd best take the boy to see Nathan as soon as he was done. Just then the boy came stumbling out, almost falling down.

"You okay, Ethan?" JD asked reaching to offer the boy a steadying hand.

Ethan jerked away. "I'm fine."

"You know, I think you've done enough for today. Let's go say our goodbye's to Mrs. Hollis and then I think I'd best take you to see Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, he knows about doctoring and such."

"I ain't sick," Ethan responded with a glower.

"So you wasn't in there arguin' with yourself?"

"So what if I was? Ain't like I've got anyone better ta talk to," Ethan answered snidely.

JD looked askance at the boy, all the more convinced that he needed to take Ethan to see the dark-skinned healer. Though mischievous, the boy had been nothing but good-natured and polite thus far.

"You're acting a little different. Think it's best if Nathan looks you over."

A worried look crossed Ethan's freckled face. "Aw, JD, I'm all right, I swear," he pleaded his voice wheedling and his green eyes looking up beseechingly. "I'm sorry. I'm just outta sorts cuz I've been workin' all day. I don't need no doctorin'…please just let it be."

"Well, okay, but I think you'd best go back to the jailhouse and lay down a spell."

"Yeah, that's prob'ly all I need," the boy agreed.

As it happened Ethan did fall straight to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. JD grinned and shook his head at the boy who was so tuckered out. Well, he sure would learn his lesson about stealing. He had well over a week's worth of chores to do before he had made restitution for all of his shenanigans.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

A hand gently squeezing his shoulder woke Ethan up more than an hour later. Bleary green eyes blinked and then filled with fear upon seeing the black clad gunman sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Steady there, Ethan. It's just, me. JD had some business to attend to."

"Mr…. Mr. Larabee?"

"That's right. You were sleeping sound. Must of worked hard today. That's good. I'm proud of you, son."

"I'm not your son," Ethan replied quietly.

Chris's eyebrows shot up. The boy had yet to offer such a complaint. JD mentioned that the child had seemed out of sorts earlier this afternoon. The young Sheriff had been worried that the boy might have overworked himself in the heat. Chris found that highly unlikely, but maybe he'd have Nathan take a look just to be sure.

"Well, it's time to get up and wash so we can go have some supper."

"Yes, sir," Ethan answered sitting up quickly and scooting away from the peacekeeper.

Chris studied the boy's freckled face. Something was definitely wrong or at least different. Granted he'd only known Ethan one day, but this skittish lad wasn't the same easygoing child from last night. The gunman wondered what could have happened today.

They met Ezra on their way to the boarding house. "How are you doing this fine evening, Ethan?" the southerner asked, in high spirits at the prospect of winning some money tonight.

"Okay," the boy mumbled. Then, after a hard look from Chris, he added, "Thank you, sir."

"It simply amazes me how much dirt a young man can accumulate in one day. I can scarcely believe you had a bath just last night." Ezra looked the boy up and down. Besides being utterly filthy there was something else that didn't seem quite right.

"I…ah…had ta work hard today."

"Ah, I see," the card player gave a nod, deciding to leave well enough alone for the time being. "Well, perhaps, I shall drop in to see you a bit later. I am headed to the saloon to see if those cowhands would care for a game before dinner."

"Good luck," the boy said with a small smile, his look wistful.

"Luck, has nothing to do with it, I assure you, young man," Ezra replied his gold tooth flashing as he smiled.

"Come, on. Let's get you some food," Chris said, putting an arm around Ethan's small shoulders only to feel the lad tense beneath his touch.

Their numbers were diminished this evening. Vin preferred to sleep out in his wagon or under the stars, but he generally took meals at the boarding house and tonight was no different. Josiah also took meals at the boarding house though he slept at the church. Tonight, however, he'd been invited to share the evening meal with the Potters. Nathan did have a room at the boarding house, though it was not uncommon for him to sleep in the clinic. Tonight the healer was off tending to a broken arm but JD and Buck were at the table.

Ethan devoured the food as if he hadn't eaten a hearty lunch and breakfast, not to mention two cookies for a snack. This brought a smile to the proprietress. Mrs. Bennett was always pleased to welcome another enthusiastic eater at her table. The kindly woman had been more than willing to offer the boy a bed last night and was not in the least bit happy that Mr. Larabee was insisting the child would sleep in the jail tonight. Though, the little waif had stolen a pie right off of her window sill, she'd had no trouble forgiving the adorable mischief maker and really didn't think that making such a young boy sleep in the calaboose was right at all.

After a relatively quiet meal, someone came with a message for Chris and he excused himself telling Buck to take Ethan over to the bathhouse and then meet him at the jail.

"But I already had a bath last night," the boy complained loudly.

"You'll do as your told and offer no argument," Chris responded pinning Ethan with a look that had sent many a grown man running. "Ezra's right. Chores or no I don't know how you managed to get covered in dirt head to toe in just one day."

Ethan thought better of arguing any further and went along sullenly with Buck to the bathhouse. He'd balked however when Buck started to go right in with him to the bathing area.

"What are you? Some sorta Nancy man? I don't want you lookin' at me," the boy insisted.

"I ain't no Nancy man. I like women plenty and they like me even more. Just don't you try runnin' off on me," Buck countered, setting himself just outside where the boy was washing and wondering what had become of the cheerful, cooperative lad from last night. He didn't remember Josiah saying the boy had kicked up a fuss last night over his bath.

Ethan was done in record time, and the two headed back over to the jail where Chris waited with a short white haired man in a wide brimmed cowboy hat.

"Here they are now," Chris said as the two walked in. Buck gave a nod and left the boy with the two men, anxious to get back to a certain beautiful brunette. She had plans to leave town this week and he hoped to enjoy her company to the fullest until that time.

"Ethan, this is Mr. Swanson. In case you don't remember, it was his timepiece you stole. Do you have something you'd like to say to him?"

Ethan looked from the odd little man with the bulbous nose to the blond gunslinger and sighed. He seriously doubted that Chris wanted to hear that the man had been targeted for his unkind treatment of a stray dog. "Sorry," he mumbled, avoiding the angry glare Chris sent his way at his less than stellar response.

"Not only is this timepiece made of solid gold, young man, but it is a family heirloom and very precious to me. I doubt a guttersnipe like yourself could possibly appreciate the fact but it was handed down to me from my father who got it from his father."

"And now you have it back," the child answered sharply.

"He hardly seems remorseful to me," Mr. Swanson said, turning to Chris. "Possibly you were you were wrong. Seems to me maybe some time in a workhouse might help his attitude some."

With two quick steps Chris was at Ethan's side and brought his hand down hard and fast in rapid succession on the boy's rear drawing a surprised yelp from the child. "I know you've worked hard today and you might be worn out but you'll offer this man a proper apology or I'll be taking off my belt."

Ethan turned wide eyes from Chris to the white-haired Mr. Swanson. "I am sorry, sir, for taking your timepiece and for being disrespectful just now." Given a little nudge from Chris he continued, "I will be happy to do anything I can to make it up to you." Though his face betrayed no emotion, Chris was rather surprised by the well-spoken response with only the slightest hint of a southern drawl. It seemed the lad had been schooled a bit in the proper use of English at some point in his young life.

"Can't say as I really want a little mudsill around my place," the man said, his eyes narrowing, "Still it makes sense having him work off his debt locally, rather than go off elsewhere for penance. Is Mr. Sanchez still working on fixing up the church?"

"He is."

Mr. Swanson nodded. "Fine then, the boy can make restitution for his crime by serving in the Lord's work."

"I'll see that he does," Chris replied tersely giving a nod of dismissal to the odd little man who seemed to take the hint and quickly made his exit without further comment.

As soon as the man was gone, Chris took a firm hold of the boy at his side and bent him over his hip landing about a dozen painful smacks to the seat of his trousers. "I don't know what you're playing at," the gunman stated grimly, "But you damn near bought yourself more trouble than you need."

Standing, the child rubbed at his backside with both hands, tears running down his face. "I, I, I'm sorry," he stuttered. "He just made me mad."

"Well, in your position that's not an emotion you can indulge, little boy," Chris warned his tone slightly more gentle.

"Yes, sir," the boy sniffed, rubbing his arm across his face to dry his tears.

Chris reached out to ruffle the boy's curly mop. Ethan stiffened somewhat, but relaxed after a moment, just barely leaning into the gunman for a quick moment of comfort. The peacekeeper responded by putting an arm around the lad and running a soothing hand across his shoulders.

"Might be best if you call it an early night," Chris suggested. "I think all this excitement and a hard day's work has taken its toll on your attitude and I don't think you want your backside getting anymore attention tonight."

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed wryly, rubbing at his posterior again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

A/N (Sorry for the short chapter but I was having trouble moving on to the next section and decided to post so I would leave this part be. I'm not quite satisfied with it and it is not terribly fluid, but I kept re-reading and tweaking it instead of focusing on the next part.) Hope you find it entertaining despite it's shortcomings.

Chapter 3

The next day Ethan was quiet all morning, though careful to be respectful when he did speak. An ecstatic Mrs. Hollis met them at the door with her prize hen, Henrietta in her arms. The bird had mysteriously appeared on her porch last night and the old widow was so happy that she waved off the need for Ethan to do anymore work for her. Thus they had moved on to the livery where the boy mucked stalls, quite obviously less than pleased with the task. Just before lunch, Ethan seemed to perk up and the boy the men had first met seemed to reappear. Over lunch, he was laughing and cracking jokes. He didn't even offer a complaint when Chris insisted Nathan give him a once over to make sure he was healthy.

Ezra kept an eye on the boy as he worked at the hotel in the afternoon. The card sharp was impressed with how well the lad scooped in the chambermaids, managing to avoid the most onerous of tasks. He was a smooth talker and had the two young women practically eating out of his hand. When the scamp went a touch too far Ezra would clear his throat and the boy would offer the gambler an impish grin and then set diligently to work for a while.

As he watched the boy work, the former confidence man compared the lad's carefree air and relaxed demeanor with the child's behavior this morning. He would have described the lad as brooding and skittish earlier. Something he'd noticed last night as well. Ezra puzzled over the change throughout the afternoon.

Supper too was a far more pleasant affair. Afterward Ethan played Nathan to a draw in checkers and lost a game of cards to Ezra before bedding down in the jail cell, where Chris again stayed the night with him. The next morning Ethan started work in the hardware store after breakfast. When lunchtime came around it was once again a more sullen Ethan that settled down at the table.

Ezra, who'd only just risen after having spent the entire night at the poker table, kept looking at the boy, thinking something was definitely different.

"I thought you had a scar just by your right ear," the former conman finally said.

"You thought wrong I guess," Ethan replied with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Watch your tone," Chris warned.

Vin looked thoughtfully at Ethan, but held his peace.

"So where you workin' this afternoon?" Buck asked the ten-year-old.

"How should I know? Ask the warden," Ethan answered flippantly, pointing to Chris.

"The woodshed if he keeps up the attitude," Chris said evenly, glaring at the boy and wondering what had brought on the surly disposition once more. "Otherwise, the boot and saddle store."

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"I noticed that you seem to be as bothered as myself by the inconsistencies in our young charge," Ezra said to Vin later that afternoon, taking the seat next to him at the bar.

Vin nodded, "Yeah, that an' a couple of other things. I woulda bet ya an eagle that those tracks around Ethan's stash was brand new, just made."

"And JD's report of him arguing with himself in the outhouse," Ezra noted with a shake of his head. "I've heard of people in an asylum who change temperament and personality at the drop of a hat and talk to themselves as well, but you've only to look into the boy's eyes to know he isn't crazy. That leaves only one reasonable explanation."

"Ya thinkin' their switchin' places?"

"It would appear. One does not have a scar one day and not the next."

"Twins huh? We best go tell Chris."

"Ethan, or whoever it is that is currently working at the boot and saddle shop, would become aware of our suspicions. Might I suggest that you put your tracking skills to good use and see if we can find where they have been secreting themselves before alerting the miniature delinquents that we are on to them?"

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

Chris propelled his wayward charge into the cell with a solid swat to his backside, before slamming the bars shut and locking the door. He knew he needed to calm down and get a little bit of space from the impudent brat lest he give in to the temptation to take a strip of hide right off the boy. "I suggest you sit on that bed and hobble your lip until supper time."

"And what if I don't?"

"I might just shoot you!"

"Well, fine, but it ain't my fault! She _is _a busybody old bitty an' I think that was puttin' it nice. What I done's not any o' her concern. Ain't my fault her grandsons are crappy poker players nor that their playin' cards at all. Though she's right in that they got no business doin' it cuz they're both dumb as posts!"

"Ethan," Chris growled, his temper holding on by a mere thread.

The boy flopped on the bed with a huff. Just as he'd finished up at the boot and saddle shop, the elder Mrs. Jones had come over to harangue the young thief about plaguing their town and corrupting their youth, namely her grandsons Emmett and Jimmy (who were actually two and three years older than Ethan, interestingly enough). Since Ethan hadn't stolen anything from the woman, he really didn't consider it any of her business and told her so in no uncertain terms. Unfortunately, Chris had witnessed the whole affair and after offering a few firm smacks to the boy's backside on the spot had demanded he apologize. Then the gunman had marched the boy down to the jailhouse.

Casting an annoyed glare at the man sitting behind the desk the boy muttered, "Ruttin' bastard."

"What did you just say?"

The boy shrugged. "I think you heard me," he replied his tone challenging.

"That's it! You've been asking for this since lunch." Removing his gunbelt and laying it aside, Chris grabbed the keys and made his way over to unlock the cell. Before opening it he reached for the buckle on his belt and swiftly drew the leather through the belt loops. He was surprised that despite the fear in the boy's eyes, Ethan didn't back down or offer an apology. In fact when the gunman reached for him, Ethan stepped toward the man. Taking a firm hold of Chris's arm the boy then sunk his teeth into it before letting go and kicking him with all his might, catching the blond peacekeeper totally off guard. He then turned to run, slamming the cell door behind him.

Fast as a jackrabbit Ethan was out the front door of the jailhouse and down the boardwalk where he ran smack dab into Buck. Seeing no other choice, Ethan drew back and rammed his head full into the tall peacekeeper's midsection, dropping the man to the ground and leaving him cussing up a storm. The boy kept running, well able to hear Larabee behind him now. Somehow he managed to duck into a side street and scramble under a porch, crawling across under the structure to make his escape.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"You really think it's him?"

"Think there's a good chance."

"Well, what're we gonna do? We can't just leave if it is."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Maybe if'n we took a look 'round his room."

A curly copper gold head bobbed in agreement. "That is a good idea and they will not be looking for you right in their own den."

"Yer slippin' again."

A hard green glare was the only response.

"Hey, yer the one that said we needed to sound like most every other kid out west. Ain't my fault it comes ta me more natural," Ethan chuckled. He knew how much their current lifestyle grated on his twin. The need to adopt a more relaxed speech mannerism and stay unkept as well as unwashed had bothered Ethan far less. Actually, he found it kind of fun. Still not nearly as amusing as watching his fussy twin muck stalls and shoulder other menial tasks, though. That had been a real laugh.

This time his comment was met with a silent eye roll, but there was no time for a silly sibling spat. "We'd best get a move on."

Ethan grabbed the rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. "You really bit Larabee?"

"And brought Buck to his knees like a gospel sharp at prayer time," though the words were arrogant the small voice was riddled with remorse. The tall peacekeeper had always been friendly and kind, insisting that they use his first name and always trying to lighten up tense moments.

"Buck'll be a bit more forgivin' I'm thinkin' but if Larabee gets a hold o' you," the boy shook his head. "Ya sure ya don't wanna just leave it be and take off whilst we have the chance?"

Ethan's words were met with a snort, "You kiddin'? We gotta find out one way or the other."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**A/N: Thanks to Wolfpyre for essentially betaing and offering invaluable advice on this story. Also, many thanks to JLbrew26 for your input on this chapter...it really helped!**

Chapter 4

"They was here alright," Vin stated looking around the old smoke house where there was a decrepit army blanket atop a bed of hay as well as a roughly made wooden cage full of straw. "Looks like they was keepin' that hen here hopin' fer some eggs."

Ezra turned up his nose at the pungent smell associated with the curing of meat. "How they were able to get a decent night's rest here is beyond me."

"So where're they at now?" Chris wanted to know. After Ethan's escape, he'd run into Vin and Ezra as they were tracking down the hideaway of the two delinquents. One look between he and Vin was all that it took to catch each of them up on current events. Ezra politely requested the verbal version and the three then continued their search. Josiah and Buck were out canvassing the streets. Nathan had yet another emergency and had taken JD with him this time, concerned that he would need help with the injured cowboy, who had reportedly been gored and trampled by an enraged Angus bull.

Without speaking Vin headed out the door. He was able to follow their trail to the copse of trees behind the livery, but then it led back into town and was lost amidst the trampling of the general populous.

"If'n they was free an' clear, why'd they come back to town?" the sharpshooter wondered.

"That is certainly a surprising choice. Perhaps they realized that your tracking skills would put them back into our custody in short order should they continue."

Chris said nothing but his dark look was indicative of his mood and neither of the other men had any trouble knowing his intent. They would search until they found the pair. After which time heaven help the two miniature bunko artists.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"There ain't nuthin' here that gives us a clue," a disgruntled Ethan complained.

"He's the type Mama described…kind of anyway. Didn't expect him to be any kinda lawman. He's sure got a nice set a duds and some fancy things." The child picked up a pair of cufflinks off of the dresser, fingering them with admiration before returning them to their rightful place.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Ethan's question was met with a scowl.

"Because ya don't go showin' yer hand before you've drawn yer last card."

"He's got the right name…or at least one of 'em that was on Mama's list."

"It was a long list. Could be a coincidence."

"What's the worst that could happen? He'd say no and we'd be on our way."

"He'd say no, hand us over to Larabee, and we could say goodbye to sitting down for nigh unto a month. Not to mention I've had more than enough menial labor to last me a lifetime."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, well you missed out on most of the work at the livery."

Ethan laughed at his twin's wrinkled nose, but his comic retort was cut short by his growling stomach. With the two switching places, each one managed at least one decent meal a day, but it had been a long time since breakfast. They'd had to be very careful about snatching anything since the seven men had captured Ethan.

"Besides, what do ya think their gonna do once we've finished all the work they've set out fer you. Either try'n find us a home or send us off ta the nearest orphanage."

"So what're we gonna do then?" Ethan wanted to know.

"There's a cattle drive passing through a few miles south a town. The foreman came inta the boot'n saddle shop needin' ta replace some gear."

Ethan shook his head, "Vin'd pick up our trail in no time."

"The cook came in for supplies. If he hasn't left town yet, we can hitch a ride in the back of his wagon."

"How ya think he's gonna react when we pop out an' say 'Hey, what's fer supper'?"

Ethan's query was met with a grin and a wink, "Just fine so long as he sees a few coins at the same time. We can even pay the man for our meal. It's not like we won't be winnin' it back from him later."

It was Ethan's turn to smile. "That's a mighty fine idea. Good meal an' a game. It'll be a lot easier ta think things through on a full stomach."

"Not to mention a full purse."

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"We did give you gents fair warnin' that we knew how to play," a grinning Ethan said congenially as he gathered up the coins. That was the best part of being ten and looking even younger. They could be completely honest about knowing how to play the game, but no one ever believed them. "But the evening's still young, so maybe lady luck will shine on you yet."

"Is this a private game or are you willing to deal me in?" drawled a well-dressed figure stepping out of the darkness.

Ethan was up in a flash, but immediately found himself in the steely grip of one blue-eyed sharpshooter before he could run. Taking no chances, Vin threw the boy over his shoulder and offered a sharp swat to his backside as a warning not to struggle. Ezra cut off the other one, just barely catching hold of a small arm before it slipped away. Pulling the child to him, he lifted the boy completely off the ground, trying to contain the wild child who was thrashing, kicking, and biting in an attempt to break free.

"I suggest you settle down or I will find it necessary to hand you over to Mr. Larabee and I do believe that is a confrontation that you wish to delay for as long as you are able," the southerner warned silkily. "I daresay it would be in your best interest to ride back to town with me."

Chris, Buck, and Josiah stepped out of the darkness then, and the child went limp in Ezra's arms, unable to ignore the furious glint in Larabee's eye or the angry glare from Buck. Yes, staying clear of those two for as long as possible was a good idea. Unfortunately, the gambler was headed in that direction. To the children's great dismay, both Vin and Ezra deposited their charges right in front of the formidable black clad gunslinger.

"Well, I'll be damned," Buck muttered shaking his head as he looked at the two.

Chris didn't say a word but after pinning each child with a livid look, which served as a warning they understood perfectly well, turned on his heal and headed to where they had the horses tied. Vin and Ezra took hold of the kids once more and followed.

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"So which one of you was it, doubled me over," the normally affable Buck growled, once they were all gathered at the jail.

"That'd a been me," said the child still held in Ezra's solid grasp. "Sorry 'bout that."

"And you are?" Chris demanded with a furious glare. Now that the two children were side by side they were easily distinguished. Both had a mop of reddish gold curls cut identically to frame an adorable freckled face with stunning emerald eyes, but Ethan was just a hair taller and the other a touch thinner. Aside from that each had a very distinct countenance and bearing.

"Eli," the child responded meeting the gunman's eye evenly.

"The more churlish one _without_ the scar" the gambler noted with a grin, releasing his hold on the shifty lad, confident that all routes of escape were blocked. The child offered the card player an angry scowl.

Chris reached for the rucksack and dumped the contents onto the desk, revealing a jackknife, a Derringer, a set of silver spoons, a cameo brooch, a small wooden box of cigars and a leather pouch. Upon further inspection, the makeshift purse held close to twenty-five dollars in coins and bills. The gunfighter's gaze shifted to the boy in front of Vin.

"So there _was_ more. You remember what I said would happen if you lied to me?"

"He didn't lie," Eli broke in before Ethan could answer. "All the stuff _he_ took was returned. Fact is some of what was returned, I actually nicked."

"But he _did_ know where it was, and it wasn't in that tree until _you_ put it there, was it?" Chris challenged.

Eli glowered but didn't answer.

Chris picked up the small box of cigars and looked askance at the two boys. "I distinctly remember _one_ of you telling me you didn't smoke."

"Ain't plannin' on smokin' 'em. Those ain't the cheap cheroots _you _puff on," Eli said impudently. "They come all the way from some islan's down south somewhere, place called Cuba. Back in a proper eastern city they'd bring at least five dollars and I didn't steal 'em neither. Won 'em fair and square in card game with a dandy from the Nor'east."

"Doubt you can say the same for this," Chris tossed the small leather bag up and caught it in his hand.

Eli offered a cocky shrug, "Some of it."

The blond gunfighter swiftly cleared the distance between himself and the brazen child, taking hold of Eli's chin. "Stealing's nothing to be proud of, son, and you'd do well to lose that attitude because you've already earned yourself one hell of a licking for your shenanigans and I've got no problem putting you over my knee for a warm up before that if you don't rein it in."

Wide green eyes faced the gunman for all of two seconds before, looking down contritely. "Sorry," Eli softly mumbled. Though by far the more audacious of the two children, Eli was not stupid.

"Now why'd you take off like that?"

"Cuz them two was on ta us," Eli replied, indicating Vin and Ezra.

"Why didn't you just tell us the, truth?" Josiah asked. "We've been trying to help you."

"Ethan wanted to," Eli admitted grudgingly.

"Eli's stubborn and don't trust a soul. Had ta push 'im outta that outhouse so he'd switch places with me and get a decent meal."

The two shared a look and Eli's eyes narrowed. "I'm just careful." After a moment the child turned his attention back to Chris. "It really weren't Ethan's fault. Fact is we had to switch places again, cuz he wasn't willin' ta do what it took ta get away like I was."

"Seems he might be the smarter of the two of you," Chris stated acerbically, rubbing his arm where Eli had bit him. "So what's your last name and where'd you come from?" the man continued determined to get answers.

"Stanton and we was born in Georgia," Ethan answered, ignoring his sibling's disapproving glare. He was far more concerned with the very real and present danger to his backside than some unknown nebulous concern over sharing information with the peacekeepers. Besides, he believed them to be good men. "Traveled 'round a lot, but was in Mississippi when Mama died," the boy finished quietly.

"Then we started lookin' for our Daddy," Eli continued.

"Been on yer own since then have ya?" Vin asked, looking thoughtfully at the two.

"More or less," Eli shrugged.

"And is there anyone looking for you?" Chris wanted to know after sharing a look with Vin. Someone must have taken custody of the children after their mother died.

"Most places we go, people are more'n happy to see us leave," Ethan answered with a mischievous grin. "Not many'd bother ta come lookin' fer us."

"So if I put the word out that I've come across two curly headed, green-eyed runaways, you aren't thinking I'd get much of a response?" Chris asked.

"Doubt it," the two answered in unison.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that," the gunfighter said studying the two urchins in front of him. "In the meantime, you two have plenty here to keep you occupied for awhile I'd say." Looking around to his comrades he inclined his head toward the door. "You all want to go on ahead and get some chow? The boys and I have a few more things to discuss." Though they'd missed the meal at the boarding house, Inez always had something to feed people at the saloon and she was a fine cook.

The assembled men dispersed. Ezra was slow to leave, however, and Chris cocked his head sideways, giving the card player a quizzical look.

"Perhaps I should wait outside to discourage any further attempts to depart our custody prematurely," the former confidence man suggested.

Chris gave a nod, understanding that for one reason or another the other man wanted to stay close. He wondered at this for a moment, and thought back to his talk with Ezra the other day, but decided now was not the time. He needed to focus on the twins. Once Ezra shut the door behind him, Chris took Eli by the back of the neck and marched the child into the jail cell facing him into the corner and with a few heavy swats to his butt warned the lad to stay put. He then swung the bars closed and locked the door turning his attention to Ethan.

"You remember what I said would happen if you lied or ran off?"

"He didn't run off," Eli cut in, turning from the corner, "I did."

"You, stay quiet and keep your nose in that corner," Chris said coldly. Eli scowled belligerently at the man. "Or I can add one lick to both of your whippin's for every second you don't."

Despite the angry and somewhat defiant pout, Eli spun back around to face the corner.

"Your brother caused most the trouble, but you did lie and you did run," Chris said turning back to the green-eyed boy in front of him while he slowly pulled his belt through the loops of his trousers, having already put his guns aside. "Bend over that desk, son, and let's get this over with."

With a resigned sigh, Ethan turned to do as he was told, confident there was no way he'd be talking his way out of this. He wished Eli would've kept quiet, instead of poking at an already angry bear. As he bent over the desk, he wondered if his twin would ever learn.

Ethan yelped when the first lick fell, tears coming immediately to his eyes. The boy didn't bother trying to be stoic but hollered each time the belt fell. It didn't take many strikes of the leather before he was sobbing out apologies and promises to be good and never lie or steal again.

Chris finished up the less than desirable task and put the belt aside moving to lay a comforting hand on Ethan's back. For a few moments, Ethan just lay there and cried. Still wasn't the worst whipping he'd ever gotten but it was definitely up there at the top of the list. The boy instinctively knew that this was not only his punishment for lying and running away, but also the rest of what he was due for all his pranks and stealing. He'd had the opportunity to get off with the lesser spanking, but Mr. Larabee had given him fair warning what would happen if he got into any more trouble. Though he may not like it, Ethan's innate sense of justice left him with the knowledge that he'd been treated fairly.

Finally, he pushed himself up off the desk, drying his tears on his shirt. "Sorry, Mr. Larabee."

"No more lying, stealing, or running away," Chris pulled the boy into a hug, which Ethan readily returned. Running his hand over the boy's unruly copper gold mop of hair he realized that he should really get the boys over to the barber.

"Yes, sir."

Chris stepped to the door of the jail and beckoned to the gambler waiting outside. "Ezra, why don't you take Ethan here over to the kitchen at the saloon, see if Inez can't hook him up with a snack."

The well-dressed man gave Chris a nod and the boy headed obediently out the door, but stopped short on the boardwalk, turning to face the black-clad gunslinger.

"Don't be too hard on Eli…might not seem like it, but…" his voice trailed off and he bit his lip. "Well, Eli's not as tough as, as he tries to come across," Ethan finished his voice almost a whisper.

"Come along, Ethan, your brother is in good hands," Ezra assured the boy, putting an arm companionably around his young shoulders as they headed in the direction of the saloon.

Chris sighed heavily. One down. One to go.

He turned slowly and moved to pick up his belt and unlock the jail cell. Eli stood quietly in the corner, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. The gunman pulled the bars closed behind him and stood for a few moments contemplating the obviously anxious child.

"Okay, turn around," he finally instructed. Eli did so but seemed to look anywhere except at the peacekeeper. Setting the belt aside, Chris slowly folded up the sleeves of his shirt as he waited for the boy to make eye contact. Finally a frightened pair of dark green eyes met the lighter green of the gunfighter.

"You bit me."

"I needed to escape."

"No, you wanted to escape. You had other choices open to you," his angry glare had the child squirming. "So I reckon now you get to pay the consequences. Drop your britches."

"What?" Eli knew there was no way around the tanning that was coming but this directive was unexpected. "B-b-but with Ethan…"

"Ethan didn't cuss at, bite, or kick me. Didn't leave Buck singing soprano in the street neither. Not to mention he took the lickin' for stealing and by your own admission you had a hand in that. That doesn't even account for the attitude you've been sporting nor the fact that you ran off. By rights I should be tanning your hide every day for a week or cutting a switch from that old willow down by the river."

Gone was the cheeky bravado demonstrated earlier. Eli swallowed hard and turned pitiful eyes up to Chris, reminding the man far more of Ethan. "I'm powerfully sorry."

"Mmm. Hmm." Chris held up one finger and crooked it to beckon the terrified child forward as he took a seat on the cot. Unsure how this twin would react, he wanted to have a firm hold of the lad. When Eli didn't move he added coldly, "Unless of course you'd like to make it even worse." Eli shuffled forward coming to a halt next to the blond man. "Drop 'em."

With one last pleading look Eli's hands moved to unfasten the well-worn trousers, which were slowly pushed down. Chris pulled Eli over his lap, adjusting the pants down to the knees and wasting no time in bringing his hand down repeatedly to the back of the child's union suit. It wasn't long before Eli was wiggling to escape the powerful swats, offering little yelps as the heat grew to what felt like an inferno. Tipping the little scamp forward, Chris offered a volley of swats to the child's sit spot. When the man paused he could feel heat radiating from Eli's backside, through the soft cotton drop seat. With a sigh, he picked up the belt.

"Just so we have this straight," He raised his arm and brought the belt down with a hefty slap. "No biting," SMACK, "No kicking," SMACK, "No head butting," SMACK, "No cussing," SMACK, "No running off," SMACK, "No stealing." Five more licks fell. "No lying either," Chris added for good measure though this was not punctuated with another lick. He couldn't pinpoint a specific lie that Eli had told. "Are we clear?"

A sobbing Eli nodded, unable to answer aloud. Chris set the belt aside and ran a comforting hand across the child's back, patiently waiting for the lad to cry himself out. Unlike Ethan, this _was_ the worst licking Eli had ever gotten and calming down took a bit of time. Finally the crying subsided, and the child made to stand. Chris offered a steadying hand, and Eli quickly pulled up bunched-up trousers.

Chris tipped the still quivering chin up so the child was looking into his eyes. "I'd just as soon not have to do that again so how about you follow the rules from here on out?"

"Yes s-s-sir," Eli sniffed.

Ignoring the child's reservation, Chris pulled the boy into a hug well able to see the need for reassurance. Though stiff at first, Eli relaxed and reached small arms around the gunslinger, unable to deny the desire for comfort.

"That was the worst tanning I have ever gotten," Eli said quietly in a soft southern drawl. Once again, Chris noticed the improved speech. "You might not believe this, but Ethan's usually the one to get into the biggest trouble."

"His pranks, huh?"

"How did you know?" the child pulled away and cast a surprised look up at Chris.

"Wasn't really too hard to figure. That boy really likes a good joke. Now why don't we go check and see what Inez rustled up for everyone?"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N:** Sorry this was so long in coming. I had some rather significant RL medical issues. This is short, but since I'll be traveling for the holidays and I don't know when I'll get more written...I thought I'd go ahead and post.

Chapter 5

The next morning Chris casually sat on a corner of the desk at the jail, facing the twins. "Okay, so you're telling me outside of the spoons, none of this is from locals and you don't know where to find the rightful owners?"

The two nodded.

"Like I tol' ya before, it's not all stolen," Eli replied somewhat irritably, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair. The gunman had not given them the option to stand, wanting the children to have a clear reminder of last night while he interrogated them.

Ezra picked up the Derringer and turned it over in his hand, his face losing all color. "Where did you take this from?" he demanded in by far the most severe tone either had yet heard from the southerner.

The two children looked at each other, seeming to communicate something non verbally. Eli's head gave an almost imperceptible shake and Ethan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We didn't steal that," Ethan finally answered. "It was our mama's," he offered ignoring the angry look from his twin.

"I suggest you provide me with a truthful answer as I seriously doubt you want any more attention paid to your posteriors," Ezra replied coldly.

"He's not lyin'," Eli said, "It was our mama's. Our daddy gave it to her before we were born."

"That is not possible," Ezra stepped back and dropped into the wooden chair behind him. "What was your mother's name?"

"Katherine Maddox."

"Maddox?"

"Her maiden name was Hamilton," Ethan replied watching the man carefully.

"And your father?" Ezra continued in a voice just above a whisper.

"Her first husband, Edward Stanton."

"She thought he was dead," Eli added, pinning the gambler with an intense glare, "But found out a couple years back that he might be alive."

"She said a man by the name of Ezra Standish –"

"OR possibly Earl Stockholm, Ephraim Scott, Emerill Seymour," Eli broke in with a glower, leaving no doubt as to the child's opinion of the multiple aliases.

"Was real close to our pa and'd know if'n he was still alive and where ta find him if'n he was," Ethan finished as if Eli hadn't interrupted.

There was complete and utter silence for thirty seconds. As Larabee watched the scene play out it occurred to him that a few quiet moments could seem like hours at times like this. Though he'd never let on, he too was anxious to hear the gambler's response.

"So are ya? The right Ezra Standish?" Ethan finally asked. "Do you know our pa?"

"Yes, but I haven't…" he shook his head. "He thought your mother was dead. That she died in a small pox epidemic in Atlanta more than ten years ago."

The twins shared a confused look and Ethan shook his head. "Mama died of consumption no more than six months back."

"Just after they were married, Daddy had to make an important business trip. When he didn't come back, Pappy Bill tried to convince Mama to marry a rich plantation owner. She wouldn't do it, kept saying Daddy wouldn't just leave her. Then our Daddy's Mama came and said there'd been an accident and that Daddy was dead. Mama married Uncle Tom so that we would be cared for." Eli's story was told using impeccable English tinged with a soft southern accent.

"Ezra?" Chris asked. "You okay?"

The man looked like he might very well pass out.

"Yes, I, I just need some air, thank you," he replied standing and heading quickly out the door.

"Well, it's the right Ezra Standish," Ethan said wryly.

"So it appears," Eli responded watching the man's retreating form out the window.

"But he didn't tell us if Pa's alive or dead."

"No, he didn't," Eli sighed, voice tinged with sadness and something else.

"We can sort all of this out a bit later. In the mean time you two have some chores to see to."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Eli's vernacular had reverted back. "After all that, yer still plannin' on puttin' us to work?"

"I think what Eli's tryin' ta say," Ethan started in his most charming tone, "Is that all the traumatic memories of the mornin'-"

"Have absolutely no bearing on the fact that you two stole and caused a lot of damage that you have to make up for," Chris interjected, his tone stern and unyielding.

Eli sighed dramatically. "Please, just shoot me now."

M7~~~M7~~~ M7~~~M7

"How long d'ya think he's gonna just sit there drinking?" JD asked in a hushed tone as the assembled group of men watched Ezra down another shot of whiskey. The uncharacteristic display was more than a bit disconcerting to the young sheriff. The gambler's clothes were disheveled, his eyes red-rimmed, and he'd scarcely moved from the bar in two days.

"Not much longer," Chris stated grimly getting to his feet. He'd spent plenty of time over the years drowning his sorrows in a bottle and he figured it was every man's right, but he'd pieced together a bit from the conversation in the jail two days ago and the two children currently working over an the _Clarion_ were not the only ones who wanted some answers.

Josiah came to his feet as well and put a restraining hand on Chris's arm. They shared a look and Chris gave a nod, sitting back down. He'd let the preacher try to reach their friend first, but if that didn't work, Ezra was in for a rude awakening.

After taking a seat, Josiah ordered a drink and took a sip before turning kind blue eyes to his obviously troubled friend. Before he had decided on what approach to take with the card sharp, Ezra started talking.

"I was young, not yet twenty but I'd been on my own for some time. Mother and I would meet up now and again and sometimes join forces for a particularly enticing bit of business. She had come across one such opportunity, and I was more than willing. A wealthy southern gentleman was looking to marry off his daughter. Mother and I posed as members of the Stanton family who had lived in the area but retreated to Europe with the onset of the war." Ezra took a sip of the whiskey in front of him, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"I was pleasantly surprised to find that Kate was not only as young as myself, but quite attractive and utterly charming. Our courtship progressed quickly as was the plan, but soon I was faced with a dilemma."

"You fell in love," Josiah stated quietly when the younger man didn't continue.

"Yes. We both did. So much so that we were both compelled to tell the truth. As it turned out, Katherine's father had lost everything other than his Georgia estate. Ironically Kate's father was every bit as experienced as Mother in the art of fraud and deceit. We decided to turn the tables on our parents and get married as planned." Ezra turned his head and offered Josiah a humorless smile. "We should have known better than to think we could get the best of two such experienced confidence artists."

"What happened?"

"Shortly after we married and the true circumstance was revealed, our parents wanted to seek an annulment, which of course we resisted most determinedly. Mother received correspondence informing her of the death of a relative whom we had lived with for some time when I was a small child. I had been named in the will and Mother convinced me that I must go investigate the claim, if for no other reason than to provide for my wife. It was indeed a legitimate bequeath but took some time to resolve the details." Ezra uncorked the bottle in front of him and poured himself another drink knocking back the amber liquid in one swallow and pouring another.

"I was quite pleased to return with enough money to give us a good start, but instead of my pretty young wife, a gravestone greeted my homecoming." His green eyes welled with tears that did not fall. "Small pox they told me. I was devastated. It never even crossed my mind that –" Ezra broke off, putting his head in one hand and clutching his glass with the other, his grip so firm it looked as if he might crush it.

Josiah pried the glass from his hands. "You need some rest, brother."

Watery eyes looked up at Josiah. "My own mother. How could she?"

Without comment, Josiah put an arm around Ezra helping him to stand and supporting the slighter man's weight. His friend needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be soon enough to mourn the loss of a life that might have been and to deal with difficult questions, some of which might not have answers.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Ezra was riding fast, faster than he ever had before and the world was a blur as he passed it by. The card player didn't know if he was riding towards something or away from it only that it felt good to be on the move. Suddenly he brought his mount up short. There under a huge maple tree sat Katherine on a quilted blanket, laying out a picnic.

She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, her golden locks falling around her shoulders as she peered at him through hazel eyes. He dismounted and slowly approached. The young women smiled. "It took you long enough."

"Kate," he breathed in unbelief.

"Where are the children?"

Ezra's brow furrowed. Children? Ah, yes the twins. Kate's children. His children. He shook his head.

Coming to her feet Kate gracefully cleared the distance between them. "So you've finally come, but the question is, are you the man I fell in love with?"

Suddenly the sun was blindingly bright and Kate was getting further and further away. The confidence man felt a somewhat rhythmic motion as if he were in a boat or a wagon; it was drawing him away from his Kate and making him rather nauseous. He reached for her but she was out of reach now and her lovely face was being consumed with the brilliant light of the sun.

Squinting, Ezra opened his eyes. For just a moment, he thought Kate had stayed with him, but as his eyes focused, he noted the face in the sunlight had emerald green eyes, not hazel. His stomach turning over, Ezra groaned and closed his eyes swallowing the bile in this throat. His bed bounced up and down again and he cracked one eye to see the demon child responsible for the damnable movement. At this moment a realization that had been niggling at the back of his consciousness finally came to fore regarding Eli, but the importance quickly seeped away as Ezra struggled not to vomit all over his bedding.

"Cease and desist," he groaned.

The child got up and went to the bureau lifting a pottery pitcher to fill a cup with water and brought it over to the man. Seeing the water, made Ezra realize that his mouth felt as if it had been filled with cotton. He reached for the glass appreciatively only to have the contents splashed in his face.

"ARGH!" Ezra exclaimed sitting up quickly. With a laugh, Eli moved quickly away and poured more water into the cup. Once again the youngster approached and offered the cup to the man with an impish grin.

"I thought your brother was the prankster," Ezra said irritably, warily taking the cup of water.

"Oh he is. I'm just ornery," Eli stated brightly.

"Perhaps, you might speak more quietly," Ezra said, raising a hand to his head after he'd finished half of the liquid.

"Why? Does your head hurt?" the young voice was taunting and Ezra silently took back all of his reservations concerning Chris's methods when it came to the young scoundrel.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here?

"Waking you up."

Ezra took another sip of the water, "Obviously, but why are you here in the boarding house?"

"They needed the jail for a few drunk cowboys so Mr. Larabee decided to move Ethan and I over here."

"I see." Ezra looked into the frank green eyes framed by reddish gold locks. The reality hit him like a blow. This was his child. His and Kate's.

"You disappeared after our last conversation. I've been hoping to talk to you since then, but I guess you've been otherwise occupied."

Ignoring the obvious censure in the young voice, Ezra gave a miniscule nod of acknowledgement, regretting even that slight motion. "You want to know if your father is alive. If I know where he is," Ezra said quietly setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"No. That was Ethan's question not mine. I want to know if our daddy really thought our mama was dead? When he left and never came back?"

Ezra closed his eyes, battling powerful emotions as well as the queasiness from his over indulgence. Once in control, he looked directly into the green eyes, which seemed to be looking straight into his soul, "I assure you he did. When he returned from his business trip there was a grave marker with your mother's name upon it. He was told she had died."

After several seconds, Eli seemed satisfied and gave a nod. The child then reached inside a worn shirt, that had seen better days and was probably at least a size too big and pulled out a very wrinkled envelope. Ezra accepted the envelope, giving Eli a quizzical look when he realized that it was addressed to him.

"It's from Mama."

"It has been several days since we have been introduced," Ezra observed, "Why are you just now giving this to me?"

Eli shrugged, eyes straying from the man's intent gaze toward the window. "Wanted to make sure you were the right man."

Turning the parcel over in his hands Ezra's eyes narrowed. "It appears this has been opened."

"It might have come open at some point. I've been carrying it for six months."

"I see," Ezra replied, noting the ten-year-old's obvious discomfiture and how Eli continued to avoid eye contact.

"I better go before Mr. Larabee comes looking for me."

"Eli."

The curly reddish gold head turned to look at Ezra before exiting.

"Thank you for delivering this."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Ethan, Eli, this is Levi Potter," Josiah said his hand resting gently on the boy's shoulder. "He's been helping me with some work the last couple of days."

"We've met," Ethan said with a grin, recognizing the boy from the clandestine poker games some of the boys in the community had put together. "Good ta see ya agin, Levi. Play any cards lately?"

"Ah," Levi shot a quick look up at Josiah, "No."

"And he won't be in the future either. Will you Levi?" Josiah demanded sternly.

"No sir."

"Why don't you take Ethan and Eli and show them where I keep the buckets and scrub brushes. Then you can fill them up with water at the pump."

"Yes sir."

The twins followed the other boy, curious at his behavior around the mild mannered Josiah. The kid almost acted like he was afraid of the former preacher. No not exactly afraid…more like a kid worried about getting in trouble with his pa.

There was a rather uncomfortable silence as they filled the buckets with water. Levi felt rather guilty knowing that he was responsible for the twins getting caught. He still couldn't believe they were twins. Only one boy had ever showed up for the games.

"Well, lookie here, Jimmy. If it ain't the little stool pigeon," a snide voice said, coming from the direction of the livery. Emmett Jones and his cousin Jimmy approached steadily and were obviously unhappy with the younger boy.

"Yeah, we got a lickin' cuz a you, ya little squealer."

"I – I – I'm sorry," Levi answered taking a few steps back. "I didn't have no choice. Mr. Sanchez…well, I didn't have no choice!"

"Knew ya was too little ta join in, told Danny so, but yer still gonna pay for that lickin' I took," Emmett said taking a threatening step toward the smaller lad. "Betcha yer Ma didn't even do nuthin' ta her little baby, boy, huh?"

"Th-that ain't true! I got in trouble, too," Levi insisted as Emmett closed the distance between them.

"Why dontcha jest let this go, huh?" Ethan suggested stepping between the two with a conciliatory grin. "It won't change what happened."

"Don't know why yer defendin' him. He's the reason you got caught."

Ethan shrugged. "Thet's jest how the cards was dealt. Ya play the cards ya get. Can't do nuthin' about it now."

"Well, I can," Emmett insisted, trying to step around Ethan. "This ain't no concern a yers."

"If we ain't mad, you got no right to be. We both got tanned by Mr. Larabee… and more'n once. So just leave him be," Eli interjected stepping forward.

"Stay outta of this," Emmett growled, giving the much smaller Eli a firm push.

"HEY!" Ethan yelled, knocking into the older boy with his shoulder, causing Emmett to lose his footing. Jimmy then jumped on Ethan and before long all five children with rolling in the dirt.

"That's ENOUGH!" Josiah bellowed coming out of the church and grabbing Emmett and Levi from the fray, then separating Ethan and Jimmy. Eli stepped back voluntarily though aiming an angry glower at the two cousins.

"What is going on here?"

"Ah, we's just havin' a friendly scuffle, preacher," Ethan answered his green eyes twinkling and a grin on his bloodied lips.

Assessing the bumps and bruises, Josiah's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't look as if it was all that friendly." The large man turned questioning eyes to Mrs. Potter's son. "Levi?"

Seeing the boy's discomfiture and knowing it would not go well if the lad was once again to "tell" on the older boys, Eli heaved a big sigh. "Oh, it ain't some great mystery. Not like ya need a Pinkerton man or nuthin'. These two oafs were mad at Levi for tellin' 'bout the poker games and decided to even the score so ta speak." Eli turned to Jimmy and Emmett. "Though, I'll tell ya right now he done ya two a favor cause you can't play cards worth a," Eli's green eyes flicked toward Josiah and after a cough the child continued, "Well, enyway ya was losin' yer shirts."

Josiah curbed a grin at Eli's explanation and turned a grim face toward the Jones cousins. "I seem to remember Mr. Larabee telling you boys that one more fight and he was going to ban you from town. Guess it's time I have a little talk with your grandma." Jimmy and Emmett cast each other a worried glance. Both of them held a healthy and justified fear of Grandma Jones and unfortunately the only person in town whose opinion she thought held any merit was the former preacher's. "Now the two of you had best go find a seat in your Uncle's wagon and not move from there 'til he heads back out to the farm." Not needing to be told twice, the two took off like a flash of light.

"We best get the three of you cleaned up," Josiah said gently heading toward the pump. Not willing to argue with the large man the three followed and stood patiently while Josiah washed their dirty, bruised faces with a hanky from his pocket. Ethan had a split lip, Eli sported a black eye, and Levi had a fair-sized bruise on the right side of his face along his jaw line.

"Well, none too worse for wear, I'd say," Josiah finally commented. "Now, who threw the first punch?"

"It weren't so much a punch really, as a shove," Ethan answered honestly. "Emmett pushed Eli and I kinda saw red an' pushed him back." Josiah raised his eyebrows, surprise evident in his pale blue eyes at the confession. Ethan always seemed so even tempered, generally quite the peacekeeper. Biting his lip the boy started to continue, "Then…"

"Then all hell broke lose," Eli finished.

"Watch your language, young man, unless you'd like your mouth washed out with soap."

"Yes, sir," Eli was quick to reply, eyes downcast.

"I do understand that boys will sometimes have high spirits, but there are better ways to solve your disagreements than rolling around in the dirt. A good day's work will go a long ways toward tempering those high spirits, so we'll leave it at that this time. But if I find any of the three of you fighting again, you'll be sitting on a sore backside copying down what the good book has to say about it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," two of the three children responded.

Eli's brow, however, was furrowed. "Ya mean, yer still gonna make us work…in this condition?" Josiah had to bite the inside of his cheek as the lad dramatically touched his eye and winced.

"Well, if you're feeling poorly, I certainly don't want to show you any unkindness. I'll be more than happy to walk you over to the clinic and have Nathan look you over. In fact I think Chris is over there with him right now. That would give you a good opportunity to explain what happened him."

The hopeful look in the bright green eyes turned immediately sullen. "Nah, that's okay. I'm feelin' alright."

"Good!" Josiah clapped his hands together. "Then lets get these buckets filled up and grab the scrub brushes."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

JD had come over to collect the twins so they could wash up before dinner. Josiah put his hammer away and turned to see a rather nervous Levi shuffling his feet before picking up a stray nail and returning it to the can where they were kept. "Something bothering you, son?"

"Ma's gonna be mad."

"Well, the best that I can tell, the fight really wasn't your fault. I think your mother will understand that."

Levi shrugged.

"Would you like me to come with you and explain it to her?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will," Josiah reached out to ruffle the boy's hair and Levi beamed his appreciation up to the large peacekeeper.

As the two walked over to the store, Levi studied a scrape on his knuckle. "Seems like lately I just can't do nuthin' right."

"Well, I have to admit, you've been finding your share of trouble lately. Why is that?"

Levi shrugged. "Ma's been so busy with the store, and I just," the boy's voice broke and he felt a comforting arm around his shoulder. With a sniff he continued, "I miss Pa and the way things were, and when I think about what happened I just get so mad and then before I know it, I'm sayin' mean things to Grace and doin' stuff I know Ma don't approve of." Tears rolled down the ten-year-old's face and he swiped at them self-consciously, looking around to see if anyone had observed his babyish display.

Josiah pulled the boy into a hug and suddenly Levi didn't care how childish he looked. He threw his arms around the big preacher and cried out the months of pent up grief and anger. Holding the boy tight, Josiah felt tears come to his own eyes at the depth of Levi's anguish. This was a hard land. Those who braved the trek out West seeking a better opportunity and life knew the risks that they took, but the children…their plight always tugged at Josiah's heartstrings. But this boy in particular, had carved out a special place in his old careworn heart.

Once Levi had calmed, Josiah gently ran a hand through the lad's brown hair. "There's no shame in shedding tears for the loss of those we love, son. Showing your pain is no weakness." The boy sniffed and offered a watery smile. Josiah pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to the lad glad he'd replaced the earlier one. The two made their way to the store, where Mrs. Potter was closing the doors for the day.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed upon seeing her teary-eyed son with his bruised face. "What's happened now?"

"Gloria, just calm yourself down," Josiah said gently. "The boy's fine. His tears are from an honest expression of grief. We were talking about his pa. As for his face, Levi was put upon by the Jones boys but Ethan and Eli took his part. Wasn't his fault and he's okay."

"Oh, baby," the anxious mother said compassionately stepping forward to draw her son into an embrace. For the first time in a long time, Levi didn't turn away, but returned his mother's hug, before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, Ma, for all the trouble I've been lately. I'm gonna do better, I promise."

Gloria smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll see to supper."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The boy hurried to start up the stairs to the family's living quarters, but turned before disappearing. "Thank you, Mr. Sanchez."

"Nothing to thank me for, son."

The boy grinned and disappeared.

"Well, then maybe you'll accept my thanks," Gloria said, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Levi's just been drifting farther and farther away from me since his pa died. I haven't known how to reach him."

"It's been hard on the boy," Josiah said kindly, "On all of you."

Gloria blinked away her tears and with a sniff and gave herself a shake. "Well, you'll stay for supper."

Josiah, smiled. The woman's fortitude constantly amazed him. Gloria Potter had to be one of the strongest women he'd ever known. Though she had expressed her grief openly at the loss of her husband, she had not dwelled on what she had lost but moved on, not only running the store and caring for her children, but taking an active role in the community as well. He had a great deal of respect for her. However, he found himself thinking more about her needs as a woman than anything else. That thought train made the large man uncomfortable.

"No, Ma'am, I –"

"It wasn't a question, Josiah, you'll stay for supper. It's the least I can do for all you've done."

"Gloria," Josiah said softly taking a few steps to clear the distance and laying a gentle hand on her arm. The woman looked up into Josiah's light blue eyes and her face flushed. "You owe me no thanks. Levi's a good boy. I'm glad I could help."

"Well, just the same, you'll take your meal with us," she said rather brusquely to cover other feelings that were swirling underneath the surface.

"I won't," he replied firmly, "If the offer is just an unnecessary expression of thanks. Now, if it's maybe something else, well then I might consider it."

"Something else?" Gloria replied and Josiah's only response was to look into her hazel eyes, the question unmistakable. She closed her eyes, but when they reopened her answer was evident. Very slowly, to make sure he wasn't misreading the widow Josiah leaned down to kiss her quivering lips. She responded with such longing and passion the he drew her into his arms allowing the kiss to deepen.

"Ma?" A young voice called from the stairs, causing the two adults to briskly step away from one another.

"Yes, Gracie?" Gloria responded trying to make her voice sound normal despite her pounding heart.

"You coming up to make supper?" the girl asked her brown pigtails appearing as she descended. "Mr. Sanchez!" The joy on the girl's face was unmistakable when she saw Josiah and the girl ran up to be swept into the big man's well-muscled arms.

"Hey, there, Angel. How was your day?"

"It was good. There's a new litter of kittens over at the livery. They are sooooo cute! I think we should get one when their big enough ta keep the mice outta the store room."

"That seems like a reasonable idea," Josiah nodded.

"Don't you go encouraging the girl, Josiah," Gloria groused rolling her eyes as she moved toward the stairs willing the flush to fade from her cheeks.

Josiah just winked at the girl in his arms.

"Are you staying for supper, Mr. Sanchez?" Grace asked hopefully recognizing an ally when she saw one.

Gloria paused on the stairs and turned just slightly to catch the peacekeeper's response.

With a big grin, Josiah gave the girl a squeeze before answering, "Yes, Gracie, I do believe I will be staying for supper."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.  
><strong>

**A/N****: A HUGE thank you to Gaben who, when asked for a nickel's worth of advise provided a goldmine worth of incredible feedback without which this chapter would not be what it is. Gaben you are AWESOME!**

Chapter 7

Sitting under the tree, next to the burbling creek, Ezra absently swabbed his handkerchief across his brow as his eyes drifted down to the wrinkled paper in his hand. He didn't need to read the letter again. He had, by now, memorized it.

Though he heard a rider approach, Ezra didn't bother to look up until the black clad man dismounted, loosely tying his horse's reins to a bush. The blond gunfighter didn't say anything just sat on a boulder opposite the card player. Not wanting to repeat the rather emotional account from his past, Ezra had asked Josiah if he might explain the situation to the other peacekeepers. The look in Chris's eyes was not one of pity, but of understanding; their circumstances might be different, but each man had suffered through the loss of the woman he loved.

Haunted eyes met Chris's as Ezra lifted the letter. "She died without knowing if I had willingly abandoned her or been tricked as she had. Yet, still she clung to the hope of our love with her dying breath. Of course she could not help but to doubt my affections."

"Where'd you get that?

"Eli had it."

Chris shook his head, "Why that little-"

"No, the children have a right to be suspicious. They have been lied to their entire lives by one person or another. Even their mother. Though I can understand why; she did it to protect them."

"Protect them?"

"When Kate and I were married, I was using the name Edward Stanton. She had come to know my real name during our courtship but we maintained the ruse in order to avoid complications with our parents. Had Maude known that Mr. Hamilton was on the brink of losing everything she would have argued most vehemently against our union. Similarly, Mr. Hamilton would never have given me his daughter's hand in marriage had he known I was not actually a member of the wealthy and influential Stanton family." Ezra shrugged. It all seemed rather ridiculous now.

"In the end, the malicious cunning of our elders won out. My mother told Kate I was killed in an accident and her father kept her believing that lie. He married her off to a wealthy plantation owner twenty years her senior who was only too willing to wed a pretty young widow, despite the fact that she was expecting her former husband's child. I am quite certain that William Hamilton profited tremendously from the union and that Maude shared in the proceeds. I do find myself wondering if my mother knew about my children, her grandchildren," Ezra's voice was filled with bitterness and he paused for several moments before continuing.

"It was only after Kate's second husband died and financial difficulties forced them to move from Georgia that she learned I might be alive. I can't imagine what she thought; whether I had betrayed and abandoned her or perhaps had been grievously wounded. I am certain Maude, if she'd been able to contact her, would have continued to facilitate her doubts, just as she continued to have me believe that Kate had died. Kate's letter makes it clear that her father never told her the truth."

"Though I can unfortunately fathom the reasoning for their vexatious and malicious motives," the former conman knew that both Maude Standish and William Hamilton were consumed with the pursuit of riches, "I cannot comprehend why they continued to maintain the deception once Kate's second husband passed away." He shook his head. "Not knowing for sure if I had been party to the monstrous fraud, Kate told the twins that Ezra Standish was their father's best friend and would know if their father was alive and if so, where he was to be found. Well aware of my propensity for assuming names she gave the children a list of potential pseudonyms. She did not know how I would react and she didn't want them hurt," Ezra explained his voice low and weary.

Chris remained silent, allowing Ezra to mull the matter over and come to some acceptance of the raw deal he'd been dealt. He of all people knew that there were no words that could bring any comfort or solace. Both men watched the clear water swirl around the rocks, carrying away any bit of debris that made its way into the stream. The sound was soothing, just as the cool water within could be on a hot summer day.

"Why didn't I go back? At least to visit the grave?"

Chris shook his head, unable to answer his friend's guilt ridden question, but more than able to sympathize with the anguish in his voice. "More important question is, what are you gonna do now?"

"I honestly don't know," Ezra shook his head. "I'm a confidence man turned peacekeeper. A card player whose greatest aspiration has been to own my own saloon. What kind of life can I offer them? I don't know the first thing about being a father."

"Don't know a single new dad that does."

"Yes, but...this is…well, this is utterly different. They are ten-years-old for God's sake! What do I know about children?"

Chris chuckled. "Always thought you were good with kids."

"They have not been dealt a good hand. Is it even fair? They deserve so much more. Wouldn't it be kinder to find them a loving, stable home that is not in some dusty, dangerous little town in the middle of no where?"

Chris looked steadily at his friend. "Given their penchant for trouble, that might be a bit more easily said than done. Not to mention that you might have a time talkin' them into it."

Ezra's face lost color at this obvious truth that he had somehow managed to overlook.

"They need you, Ezra. You're their pa."

"I don't know how to be one."

"You'll learn."

"And what if I should make some grievous irrevocable error?"

Chris rolled his eyes at Ezra's theatrics. "Well, then I'll just kick your ass."

"Thank you ever so much for that encouragement," the card sharp replied acerbically.

"No problem." Chris paused, watching the younger man, confidant that he would come to the right decision. "Fact is you're thinking like a Pa already, you care enough to want the best for them, and that's a start. You remember when Anderson's men got the drop on us?"

Ezra flushed, but nodded as his thoughts went back to the time when the seven men had first joined together. He'd almost abandoned his new comrades to flee to safety, but his conscience hadn't allowed it. It had been an important turning point in his life.

"It isn't about NOT making mistakes," Chris said, noting his friend's embarrassment over the reminder. "It's about making things right when it counts. You did then and you will now."

Ezra bowed his head, considering the older man's words and acknowledging to himself how much they meant to him, particularly coming from Chris. Ezra knew himself to be a very different man now than he had been before he met the six other men that helped to keep the peace in Four Corners. Was it conceivable that he could do this?

"They got in a fight today."

"What?"

"Josiah pulled Ethan and Eli out of a knock down drag out with the Jones boys this morning."

"Were they hurt?" Ezra asked in alarm.

"Nah, they're fine."

"What on earth were they fighting over?"

"The Jones boys were troubling Levi Potter over spilling the beans about the poker games. Your boys took his part."

"I see."

Ezra's look of pride didn't escape the gunman anymore than his concern when he'd heard the twins were in a fight. The gambler didn't yet realize it but he'd already had a shift in his sensibilities. Ezra might not consider himself father material, but Chris could tell how much the man already connected with and cared for the boys.

"Judge Travis will be here sometime in the next few days to settle that water dispute between Carver and Smith," the gunman said, subtly suggesting Ezra figure this situation out before that time so that the judge would be available to handle any particulars...whatever they might be. "I'm riding patrol tonight. Vin and Buck had to run one of those fellas we locked up last night over to Eagle Bend."

Ezra looked inquiringly at Chris.

"Turns out he's a fifteen-year-old kid who borrowed his pa's horse and gun to go off on an adventure." Chris pushed himself off of the rock. "I'll have supper before I head out. JD's with the boys now."

Ezra understood that Chris was giving him a little more time to himself in case he needed it, but he also understood that his children were his responsibility to look after tonight. He folded the pages in his hand and returned them to the envelope, sliding it into his jacket pocket. As Chris mounted his horse, Ezra rose to his feet and dusted off his trousers.

"Ezra," the quiet address drew the younger man's immediate attention. "You're not alone in this. We've got your back."

With a sardonic grin, Ezra met the other man's gaze. "That, I will admit, is more encouraging than your earlier injunction that you would kick my ass should I blunder on this incredibly daunting endeavor," he drawled, covering for his inability to express his genuine appreciation at Chris's words.

"Amounts to the same thing," Chris replied with a grin of his own before turning his horse toward town.

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

"Whooeee!" Buck laughed as he and Vin headed down the boardwalk in Eagle Bend. "Wouldn't want to be that boy when his pa gets him home!"

Vin nodded his agreement, "Thought he 'as gonna bolt when he saw his old man's face. Don't think he'll be lookin' fer much more adventure fer awhile."

"What d'ya think the Sheriff wants ta see us for?"

Vin shrugged.

When the two reached the jailhouse they could hear a shrill voice on the other side of the door. Giving a quick knock to announce themselves, the two entered the jailhouse, giving a nod to the Sheriff who looked relieved at the interruption. In front of him sat a middle-aged woman with a pinched face and a hawkish nose. Well behind her stood a slim, well-dressed balding man.

"Gentlemen, this is Miz Weatherby."

"Ma'am," Buck greeted, tipping his hat. Vin gave a nod and tipped his hat as well.

"These are the men I was telling you about. They help keep the peace in a town west of here. Miz Weatherby here ran an orphan train all the way from Mississippi to Canyon City where she had a couple of young'uns go missin'."

Vin and Buck nonchalantly shared a look. "Canyon City's more'n a week's ride east o' here. Long ways ta come," Vin commented casually.

"Don't suspect a couple a young'uns on their own woulda made it this far," Buck added with a chuckle.

"That's what I was explainin'," the Sheriff said with a nod of appreciation.

"Oh, you underestimate the fortitude of these particular children," the woman replied fiercely. "They are like no others you have ever experienced and they wreak havoc where ever they trod. They are complete and utter heathens, I assure you."

"If they're all that, sounds like you'd be pleased ta be rid of 'em." Buck shrugged.

"I will have you know sir," she replied haughtily, "That I take my responsibility quite seriously. Though they were the very bane of my existence for months, I cannot just leave them to survive on their own in this wild territory. Besides, they made off with certain valuables, not only of mine, but also of a very a important businessman in Canyon City."

The slight man stepped forward. "I am Percival Atwood, and I represent the interests of Alonzo Willis who was the victim of not only theft but vandalism that resulted in the significant loss of his property. The two children in question severely damaged a barn housing some prize thoroughbreds which were loosed at that time."

Buck shook his head, "Sounds like a lot ta lay at the feet of two little kids. How old are they?"

"Though only ten, the Stanton twins are beastly miscreants capable of despicable acts," the woman declared coldly. "The boy is bad enough, a consummate prankster and mischief maker, leaving behind him a wake of damage, but the girl...she is truly the spawn of Satan himself."

Buck's eyes widened at this revelation, "That so?"

"Indeed."

"So yer lookin' ta find 'em so's ya kin lock 'em up?" Vin asked, eyes narrowing. He didn't care much for the pinch faced spinster or the slender man with the shifty eyes. Something about their story bothered him and just plain didn't add up. The twins hadn't been carrying enough loot to warrant this kind of keen interest.

"As I mentioned before," Miz Weatherby looked at Vin disdainfully, "It is my duty to find them and see that they are suitably placed. At this point, I am quite certain that no family would ever want them or have them. There is a work house just east of Canyon City, though, where they can reside until they are of age."

"I told Miz Weatherby she could leave their descriptions with me and I would keep an eye out for them and send word to the towns nearby," the Sheriff said shaking his head doubtfully. "Don't think it's likely they made it this far. You haven't heard a report of two runaways have you?"

Buck shook his head, "No one matching that description in our neck of the woods."

With a curt shake of his head Vin cast a baleful glare at Miz Weatherby before exiting the jail without so much as a, "goodbye." He'd had his own experience with her type when he was a boy and right now he could barely stand to be in the same room with the woman. There is no way in hell she was getting within five miles of Ethan and Eli if he could help it. Ezra damn well better have himself together by the time he and Buck returned to Four Corners.

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

Ethan popped the last of a pancake into his mouth. "These sure are good flapjacks, Mrs. Bennett," he said, talking around the mouthful of food. The woman smiled fondly at the boy before heading for the kitchen to get more coffee for the peacekeepers sitting at her table.

"For goodness sake, please chew and swallow before speaking lest Mr. Jackson should have to revive you after you choke on the gargantuan portions that you insist on shoveling into your mouth," Ezra chided.

Undaunted, Ethan just grinned and reached for his milk to wash down the last of his breakfast. "So we goin' back over to the church to work today?" he asked looking towards Chris and Josiah.

"Thought I might take the two of you over to the barber first," Chris replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good by me. The hair gets hot and itchy on my neck," Ethan agreed casting a knowing glance over at his twin with a smirk.

"No," Eli replied. "I don't want a haircut."

When Chris's eyebrows shot up at the child's defiant tone Eli quickly added more beseechingly, "Mr. Tanner wears his long."

"Vin's old enough to make his own decisions about such things," Chris replied tersely.

With a sigh, Ezra looked over to the sulky child, "Though I understand the rationale for its origination, I see no reason for continuing your façade."

"You're one to talk," Eli mumbled sarcastically.

Ezra looked sharp at the child, just now remembering that the correspondence from Katherine had been opened prior to its delivery. "Be that as it may," Ezra inclined his head meaningfully toward Chris.

Blowing out a breath in exasperation and glaring at both Ezra and Chris, the curly headed child finally conceded. "Eli's just a nickname. My real name is Eliza."

Chris's eyes widened and he quite nearly spewed out the coffee he'd just taken into his mouth.

"Ya mean you're a girl?" JD demanded also coughing and sputtering to avoid choking on a bite of pancake.

"Yes," Eli responded simply while Ethan giggled at everyone's shocked reaction. Nathan had missed his mouth altogether and spilled coffee down his shirt front, while Josiah had dropped his silverware on his plate.

Looking from Ethan to Eli, several things now made sense to Chris, even though Eli could still easily be mistaken for a boy by most anyone - dressed as she was in boy's clothing with her hair cut much shorter than a girl's normally would be. Guilt started to settle in when he thought about the tanning he'd delivered a few days before. Not that it wasn't still well deserved but...had he known Eli was a girl…

"And you knew about this?" the gunman demanded angrily looking at Ezra.

"The realization only just struck me yesterday morning. The truth was confirmed with Katherine's letter."

"So ya read, Ma's letter? What'd it say." Ethan interrupted. "Ya never did tell us if'n ya knew where our Pa was."

"Yes, I read your mother's letter and it's contents were personal," here Ezra paused to pin Eli with a stern glare before continuing. "As far as your father's whereabouts," the adults at the table were watching Ezra closely. "That is something we will come to discuss in time." Ezra's eyes met Chris's, "Perhaps when Judge Travis arrives."

"Who's Judge Travis?" Eliza asked warily.

"Billy Travis's grandfather."

The girl nodded still uncomfortable with the knowledge that there would be a judge coming to town. Her eyes studied Ezra's and then sought her plate. Though she knew good and well who Ezra was, Ethan did not and she wanted to spare him any potential heartache. She'd watched the gambler since coming to town and had quietly gathered information on him. Though part of her wanted desperately for him to claim them as his own, her cynical side doubted that he would and she couldn't really blame him. They didn't exactly fit into the lifestyle of the debonair card player.

Clearing his throat, Chris decided it was time to move on. "Okay, so I'll take Ethan over to get a haircut and we'll meet you and Josiah over at the church after that."

"At the church?" Eliza asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I figure you can help him out there for a few more days."

"But, I just told you I'm a girl. You still expect me to exert myself in activities of manual labor?" If she hadn't missed her guess, she'd seen a look of remorse flash across the gunman's green eyes and she figured it had to do with their rather unpleasant encounter the other evening. Perhaps this could work in her favor.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Until your debt to this town is paid off, that is exactly what I expect you to do, young lady."

No luck. Seeing the firm set of his jaw, Eliza bit back the argument she wanted to offer, giving a quick glance to Ezra to see if perhaps he might intervene. If the grin on his face was any indication, he was not going to. She probably should not have thrown that glass of water in his face yesterday morning.

Indeed, Ezra's train of thought was tracking quite closely with his daughter's but after letting her suffer through a moment of disappointment, he offered a reprieve. "Actually, I thought perhaps while you escorted young Ethan to the barber to improve his outward appearance, I might similarly see to Eliza's by means of finding her more appropriate attire, now that the need for subterfuge has past."

"I am not wearing a dress," Eliza informed him resolutely.

Before Chris could comment on the girl's defiance, Ezra countered. "Well, I suppose you can head right over to the church with Mr. Sanchez then and start work immediately. Unless of course you think there might be a possibility of a compromise should you accompany me to the store."

Ethan didn't bother to hide his laugh, which earned a glare from his sister. Eliza hated chores but she was stubborn as all get out and hated giving in as well. It was rather fun to see the card player manipulate her into a corner.

"Perhaps there might be some form of common ground," the girl finally conceded with a nod and flush to her cheeks.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR**! **Little late I know, but I was traveling through the holidays. Sorry for errors, typos, and etc. but I was anxious to post and decided it didn't really need another proof read (though it undoubtedly did).  
><strong>

Chapter 8

Before they left the boarding house, Chris took Ezra aside. He was pleased that the other man had seized the initiative, but he was a bit worried too. The gunslinger knew that Ezra shouldered a fair amount of guilt, and he didn't want to see Eliza using that to get her own way. Granted the children had been dealt a difficult hand in life but fostering any headstrong unruliness wouldn't be doing them any favors.

"Ez, you let her get the upper hand now and she'll being riding roughshod over you from here on out," Chris cautioned quietly.

"I thank you for your sage advice, my friend, and I recognize the merit of your words. However, I would very much like to ascertain Eliza's aversion to feminine attire prior to adamantly insisting upon appropriate dress." His brow furrowed as he continued with a perplexed shake of his head. "Katherine was a true southern belle, always the proper lady. Never would she have allowed her daughter to traipse around in breeches and flannel."

Chris nodded in understanding, satisfied with Ezra's intentions. "Alright we'll see ya after a while."

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

Eliza had thwarted Ezra's best efforts to glean information and despite having visited each and every store in Four Corners, they had yet to compromise on anything. Ezra had found shoes for both of the children at Mrs. Potter's General Mercantile, and purchased some new shirts and trousers for Ethan. He had also asked the woman to set aside some yard goods, which he'd noticed his daughter fingering when she didn't think he was looking. There really wasn't much pre-made in a town the size of Four Corners, but there was more than one seamstress available.

The gambler wondered if it were in the girl's nature to be so surly and disagreeable or if her attitude was a reaction to the difficult circumstances of her life. Ethan did not appear to be similarly afflicted despite the shared circumstance, but then the boy hadn't read Katherine's letter. Perhaps part of the Eliza's antagonistic demeanor had to do with the knowledge of her true paternity. Whatever the cause, Ezra's patience was wearing thin as the girl danced precariously on the edge of what would be considered truly unacceptable behavior.

"Now that is just ghastly," the girl shuddered as Ezra held up a yellow calico pinafore dress, consistent with those worn by many of the local girls.

After returning the dress to the rack, he moved past several others, many of which were not close enough the correct size to even be worth having altered. Finally pulling out a green dress, Ezra cast an appraising look at Eliza. Though simple, the gown was cut in a more urban style and the cloth was of finer quality than the others in the sparse selection.

"This color would look lovely with your eyes and complexion."

The girl eyed the gown and even fingered the sleeve. "The color is nice," she agreed. "There is, however, a very distinct feature that renders it completely unacceptable."

Ezra sighed. "And what might that be?"

"It is a dress."

Before Ezra could reiterate the need for compromise the owner of the shop reappeared with some petticoats and other under garments.

"So this little one's a girl, huh?" Mr. Campbell asked despite the redundant nature of the query. The somewhat dense businessman was still more than a little shocked by the revelation.

"No, they just fancied making one of us into a Nancy-boy, and I drew the short straw," Eliza replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, unimpressed with the well meaning but somewhat obtuse proprietor.

"Eliza Marguerite, apologize this instant."

The girl, taken aback by Ezra's sharp tone as well as the use of her middle name, complied without thinking in a thick southern accent, "I am sorry for my rude words and sarcasm, sir. Please forgive my ill temper."

"Not to worry, missy," Mr. Campbell said waving off the apology with a laugh. "You've got spirit that's for certain," he added as he turned to rummage through a jar. Turning back with two peppermint sticks he continued, "Maybe a bit of something sweet to sweeten yer mood, eh? And one for that brother of yours, too."

Eliza offered the man a captivating smile that transformed her face to that of an adorable cherub, even with the faint bruise around her eye. When she reached to accept the gift, however, her hand was intercepted.

"I think I will hold onto these until we have completed our shopping. You needn't glower at me, my dear, all you have to do is assume a more conciliatory posture and demonstrate some willingness to compromise. Then we can consider this task finished and you may have your candy."

Mr. Campbell chuckled and left the two to hash out the details.

"Here is what I propose. I will concede to purchase a pair of trousers in your size, which you may wear with a _feminine_ blouse for the time being. We will also purchase this gown and I will commission the stitching of two riding skirts." The culottes, a divided skirt with overlying front apron, were not common but were sometimes worn out west by women wishing to ride astride a horse with modesty.

Eliza pondered the rather considerable expense Ezra was willing to incur for their wardrobe and was perplexed. "Why are you doing this? Buying us all these things?"

Taken aback by the child's candid question, Ezra took a moment to reply. Honestly, he had not given it much thought. It was his responsibility to provide for his children, even if doing so took a rather substantial chunk out of his savings. Of course he had not yet openly acknowledged the relationship and he could see why Eliza was confused. Still, he was not yet prepared to show his hand so he dissembled.

"I knew Katherine well. Your mother would have been appalled to see her children mistaken for common ragamuffins."

Cocking her head to the side Eliza sized the man up. She couldn't quite figure him out, but decided she would reserve final judgment for the time being. It might not hurt to offer at least a semblance of cooperation and in point of fact might prove useful in future negotiations. An old maxim from her primary reader came to mind, one about catching more flies with honey than vinegar.

With a nod of her strawberry blond head she agreed to Ezra's proposal and flashed him a sweet smile, her eyes full of merriment. "Throw in a new deck of cards and you have a deal."

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

In contrast to his sister, Ethan's friendly chatter kept Chris entertained during their visit to the barber. More than willing to wait his turn, the boy kept the assembled men entertained with amusing tales of a greenhorn that he'd met on his trip out west. He had Horace laughing outright, causing the man in his chair no small amount of concern since the barber was wielding a straight edged razor at the time. Ethan was pleased to lose some of his reddish gold curls and Chris noted that the trim in no way diminished the boy's roguish charm.

Horace gave Ethan a piece of taffy as he finished, inviting the boy to come around any time. As Ethan and Chris exited, the gunman studied the carefree boy. His manner was so different from his sister's. Doubting that Ezra would get any answers from Eliza, Chris decided on a more direct route.

"Why is it your sister doesn't want to wear a dress?"

Sucking on his chewy treat Ethan pondered the question. "We-o," the taffy sticking to the roof of his mouth and front teeth kept the lad from forming the word correctly and he worked to get the candy off to one side of his mouth so that he could speak more clearly. "She an' Ma used ta have a ball gettin' all dressed up. Never really cottoned to it myself," Ethan wrinkled his nose thinking of the stiff, itchy clothing his mother had loved to see him in.

"Course once Mama got sicker an' things got hard, we sold off a lot of the fancy clothes. Eli still wore skirts and sech, though. Ma woulda had a conniption if'n she'd seen 'er in trousers. Once Mama was bed ridden, Pappy Bill showed up, that was her pa. Wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw 'im but he 'as always fun an' taught us –" Ethan broke off, realizing that Mr. Larabee wasn't likely to be overly impressed with what Pappy Bill had taught them. "Really cool stuff."

The boy chewed a bit on his candy, pushing it over to the other side of his mouth before continuing. "Mama didn't really like us ta spend much time with Pappy Bill, but once she got sick…well, there weren't much choice. One day they had a big row and he left. When he come back, he an' Ma didn't talk but he had presents for us. A right pretty dress fer Eliza with some matching ribbons. He even took 'er out ta a fancy dinner in a restaurant with someone he said he done business with - a real gent of the first water that one."

Ethan looked down at his bare feet, chewing on his taffy. "She come home fit ta be tied and tore that dress ta shreds, shoutin' how she'd never speak ta Pappy Bill agin. I guess that fancy gentleman had lost his little girl ta scarlet fever and had a wife pining away at home. Pappy Bill got Eli all gussied up ta impress 'im so thet he'd wanna take her home. I reckon he probably had a good bit of money riding on that deal. It woulda worked, except fer one little thing, that bein' Eli's temper. 'Cept ta see Mama and when she went to the funeral she ain't never worn a dress since then."

"Damn," Chris muttered blowing out a heavy breath. The twins' grandfather sounded just like Maude. He couldn't blame Eliza, and didn't envy Ezra his shopping trip with the hardheaded child. The gunfighter knew he'd definitely drawn the better duty this morning.

As he observed the cheerful boy another question came to mind. "Eliza talks different than you," the gunman noted.

"Yeah, we decided we aughta fit in the best we could, includin' how we talked. Comes easier ta me," the boy laughed. "Fact is, I kinda like it." The boy's eyes sparkled mischievously. "However, I can speak like nearly anyone I hear, when I so choose," he added in a southern drawl that mirrored Ezra's tone to a tee. "Once, with Pappy Bill, I played the part of a kid from England."

Swallowing the last bit of his candy and running his tongue over his teeth the boy offered a cocky grin. "Good day, Governor. Might I have a biscuit and a spot of tea?" Not his best, Ethan knew but he did better if he could hear someone first and it had been some time since he'd heard the accent. "My favorite's from down in Louisiana. Laisser les bons temps rouler, mon amie (Let the good times roll my friend)," he rattled in a perfect Cajun accent."

Chris's eyes widened at the boy's ability. He had no idea what Ethan had just said but he'd heard enough of the Arcadian French to recognize the accent. His brow furrowed when he considered how Bill Hamilton had most likely capitalized on Ethan's talent.

"Eliza's not so good at it. If ya listen close ya can almost always tell she's from the South and if she's not tryin' ta hide it's plain as the nose on yer face where she's from."

"Hey Chris, hey Ethan," an out of breath Billy Travis greeted the pair. "Ma wants ta talk to ya Chris. Can Ethan come see my room while ya talk?"

"Sure Billy," Chris agreed, ruffling his blond hair fondly.

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

"Is that true? What Chris told Ma about Eli bein' a _girl_?"

"Well, ya don't think Mr. Larabee'd go an' lie ta yer Ma do ya?"

"No. It's just hard ta believe. I never met a girl like her."

Ethan grinned and set the carved toy soldier carefully back on the shelf. He was beginning to understand the warm reception by most of the kids in the township. Having faced off with the formidable seven and survived "hard time" in the Four Corners' jail at only ten-years of age Ethan and Eli had attained infamy in the eyes of the town's young people.

"Wanna see somethin'?" Billy asked conspiratorially he's eyes darting quickly to the closed door. "Something secret?" He very much wanted to impress his new friend who was just a touch older than himself.

"Sure."

Billy Travis disappeared under his bed and soon came wriggling out with an old cigar box in his hands. He lifted the lid with a proud grin, "These are Chinese fireworks. Kinda like firecrackers but even better. I got 'em from Grandma and Grandpa's cook Zhi Peng. He lights some off every year at New Years."

Ethan was properly impressed. "Wow! Them's mighty fine. When're ya gonna set 'em off?"

Billy's small face scrunched up and he bit his lip nervously. "Don't know yet. Needs to be night, but Ma's not likely ta let me out after dark." He didn't bother to mention that lighting them off without an adult was likely to be hugely frowned upon, that was a given that all kids would understand when dealing with fireworks.

"Can I be there when ya do?"

"Sure."

"Cool!"

Closing the box, Billy crawled back under the bed to hide his treasure. "Wanna see somthin' else?" his muffled voice asked from under the bed.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, curious what other interesting things the other boy might have hidden away.

Billy emerged with a large photograph and handed it to the other boy who whistled appreciatively as he looked at the provocatively dressed woman in the picture. The leggy dark-haired woman was stretched out on a divan wearing naught but a sleeveless chemise and lacey pantaloons that didn't even reach all the way to her knees. Both boys looked at each other and giggled at the scandalous picture, though neither was old enough to truly experience the attraction that he might in a few years. That didn't mean that looking at the taboo picture was not somehow exciting, simply because they were doing something they knew they should not.

A curt knock at the door interrupted the boys and Billy quickly hid the photograph behind his back as Chris walked in.

"Ready to go, Ethan?"

"Ah, yeah," Ethan agreed coming to his feet.

Chris stopped and looked suspiciously at the boys. "What have you been up to?"

"Nuthin' just lookin' at Billy's stuff. He has some right dandy things."

Sensing the tension in the room and noting how Billy wouldn't meet his eye, Chris continued his interrogation. "What's that behind your back, Billy?"

"Oh, ah this?" Billy lifted the picture with its back to Chris. "Nuthin'."

Taking a step forward Chris held out his hand. "Why don't I be the judge of that?"

Hanging his head, Billy handed over the photograph. Chris's eyes widened and he had to bite his cheek to hide a grin.

"What's going on up here?" Mary's voice asked from the hall as she peeked her head into the room.

Chris held out the picture, which Mary accepted and then gasped. "William Travis, where on earth did you get this?"

Wanting to spare his friend who had been kind enough to share his secrets Ethan was quick to respond. "It weren't Billy Ma'am. I brought the picture. I'm real sorry."

"You brought it?" Chris demanded sharply, pinning the boy with a glare that had garnered the truth from many hardened criminals. It seemed highly unlikely that the lad had secreted the photograph within his tattered though oversized clothing.

"Yes, sir," Ethan answered looking down at his bare feet.

"Billy?" Mary asked quietly. "Is that the truth?"

Still flummoxed that Ethan had taken the blame for him, the younger boy was caught off guard by his mother's question. "Er…ah, well…." he stammered not quite sure what to say.

"Your Ma asked you a question, son" Chris snapped causing the boy to meet his eye. Looking from Chris's earnest green eyes to his mother's the boy sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No. It was me. I got it from Grandpa's office. I guess it had been," he wrinkled his brow as if trying to remember something, "Seized in some type of, umm… raid…I didn't really understand."

"Which is just as well because you know your grandfather's cases are none of your business and that his office is off limits," his mother chided. "I cannot believe you took something from him."

"It wasn't stealin'," Billy was quick to explain. "'Cause he'd set it out to be burned. Takin' somethin' from the trash ain't stealin'."

Mary's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is a discussion I suppose you will be able to have with your grandfather since he should be arriving in the next couple of days." Billy's face lost all color at that bit of news. The Judge was going to be far from happy. "Even shelving that aspect of this matter, there are more than a few things that you and I need to discuss, young man," Mary continued, her look causing Billy to squirm under its intensity.

"I guess we'd best take our leave," Chris stated, putting a hand on Ethan's neck and directing the boy to the door. "Billy you listen to your Ma now. Mary," Chris gave a nod.

"Thank you for coming, Chris. I am sorry for this," she waved her hand to indicate the current situation.

"Boys are bound to find trouble now and again, Mary," Chris replied giving her a wink and a smile.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Chris took a seat in a wooden dining chair and Ethan was surprised to find himself staring at the floorboards. "OW!" he yelled as a hard swat fell on his upended backside. "OUCH! DAMN! What did I do?" he asked as another two swats fell. After ten powerful smacks Chris allowed the boy to stand.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Chris demanded.

Ethan winced as he realized the reason behind the impromptu spanking. "Not to," he mumbled meeting Chris's eyes.

"Now, I realize you were trying to protect your friend and that was admirable but you aren't doing Billy or yourself any favors by taking credit for something you didn't do. And you DON'T lie to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Chris smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, realizing that he had just spanked Ezra's son. Not that this was the first time, but this was the first time since he'd found out that Ethan was Ezra's. For a brief moment he wondered if he should have just handed the boy over to Ezra to deal with. Of course Ethan didn't yet know that Ezra was his dad. Besides with two rather rambunctious children, both with a penchant for finding trouble, Ezra was going to need all the help he could get or he was bound to wear his hand plumb out…and he already had a bad shoulder. He couldn't very well afford to lose the use of his hand, particularly his gun hand.

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

"I will see your ten and raise you another," Ezra drawled, taking a lazy drink from the glass in front of him.

"I'm out."

"I'm in."

"I'll call."

Ezra smiled widely at the three men around the table as he laid down what he was quite certain was the winning hand. Their arrival on the afternoon stage had provided him with a relaxing diversion from the recent upheaval within his personal life. Not only that but he had been able to refortify his funds following this morning's expenditure on his children's wardrobe. "Gentlemen, it appears that today is not your lucky day. However, lady luck is fickle and has a way of turning," before Ezra could finish his proposal for another game a dusty figure clad in buckskin approached.

Vin pinned Ezra with an icy blue glare that had the three strangers scooting their chairs away from the table. "We need ta talk."

Surprised by the hostile vehemence in the tracker's tone, Ezra nodded and deftly collected his winnings. "Well, gentlemen, perhaps we might meet up again this evening for another game as it appears my friend has something of great importance to discuss with me at the moment." The card sharp tipped his hat to the men from the stage, and came to his feet. Any complaint from the strangers was quelled by the steely glint in Vin's eye and the two peacekeepers exited the saloon without interference.

Crossing the street to the jail in silence, Ezra watched his friend's tense movements. He couldn't begin to imagine what had aroused Vin's ire or why it was directed at him. He hadn't seen the sharp shooter for more than a day – Vin must have just barely returned to town with Buck.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Vin rounded on Ezra. "I ain't one ta get in the middle of 'nuther man's bizness, but I'm tellin' ya right now ya damn well better be pullin' yerself together and steppin' up to take care of those two kids cuz I ain't seein' 'em go ta no workhouse."

"A workhouse? Good Lord, why on earth would you ever think I'd allow them to go to a workhouse?"

"Cuz there's a cantankerous ol' bitty in Eagle Bend that aims ta see 'em in one," Buck answered coming through the door with JD, Nathan, and Chris.

"I beg your pardon?" Ezra demanded.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Buck?" JD asked at the same time.

Needing no further prompting Buck recounted their meeting with Ms. Weatherby and Mr. Atwood. He was somewhat surprised that the others already knew that Eli was a girl, but the rest of the information was definitely news to them.

Ezra fell into a chair his hands in his face. "Dear Lord, what have they gotten themselves into?"

"Judge is coming in the next couple of days," Chris said resolutely catching the other man's eye to quiet his fears, "We'll get this all sorted out. Right now I think we need to have a talk with our two little troublemakers and find out exactly what happened in Canyon City."

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

"I thought you said no one would be looking for you," the black clad gunman stated with a frightening calmness.

"Didn't think anyone would," Ethan replied honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially not ol' Withered bee."

The boy's intentional mispronunciation earned him a glare from more than one of the seven men assembled in the church sanctuary. The peacekeepers had headed straight over to the church to get answers from the twins who seemed genuinely surprised to hear that they were being pursued.

"You don't think she's still holding on to the hope of that gold mine?" Eliza asked her brother.

"What gold mine would this be?" Ezra demanded sharply.

"Welllll…" Ethan started. "When Mama died in Mississippi we needed a way to get out West. They'd stuck us in an orphanage and Miz Weatherby was headin' up an orphan train so we thought that was as good a way as any."

"The problem was, we didn't want to be adopted off along the way, so we came up with a story for Ms. Weatherby," Eliza continued not bothering to hide her soft southern drawl.

Ethan chuckled, "I nicked a map from the surveyor's office an' sorta doctored it up sum. Well, Eli did most of that, really."

Eliza smiled at her brother before taking up the story. "We told her that our grandfather had passed away leaving a claim in the Colorado Territory. The map showed the general area of the claim, but we let on that we knew exactly where the entrance to the mine was and would share the gold with her if she would see that we got there. Ethan had a pocket full of fool's gold that he'd come by and that was all it took for her to buy our story."

"She weren't real happy when she found out it wasn't real gold. We had to light out of Canyon City pretty quick," Ethan explained. "That's why we needed a distraction to hold everyone's attention."

"So you set fire to a barn full of thorough bred horses?" Ezra demanded heatedly.

"Of course not!" Eli answered indignantly. "We didn't want the horses hurt so we turned them out ahead of time. And we didn't set it on fire…just kind of put a hole in the side of it."

"How'd ya do that?" Nathan asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Dynamite," Ethan answered with a grin only to lose it quickly when twin glares from Chris and Ezra were leveled in his direction.

"What'd you take from this Alonzo Willis?" Chris wanted to know.

"Nuthin'," Ethan shook his head. "Honest. He left town just as we was comin' in. Never even met the man."

"And Ms. Weatherby?" Ezra asked.

"We've got nothing that belongs to _that _woman," Eliza answered furiously.

"Eli an' Miz Weatherby didn't get on so well," Ethan explained. The boy looked thoughtfully at his sister. "You don't think this is about that do ya?"

"About what?" Vin queried

"Well, uh, um Eli sorta drew a picture of Miz Weatherby, one that she didn't really seem ta like and ah posted it where some folks would see it."

Eliza smirked at the memory. She was a rather talented artist. "Granted she was unhappy, but I don't see her chasing us hundreds of miles because of it."

"Well, something that the two of you did definitely drew some unwanted attention," Josiah commented. "You're sure that you didn't steal anything from this Willis character?"

"Positive," the two responded in concert.

"Could just be the horses, that'd be enough ta get a man plenty riled," JD added.

Vin shook his head. "They're lookin' fer sumthin' p'ticular." The long-haired tracker appraised the two green-eyed rascals. "Ya sure ya didn't take sumthin' of value?"

Eli rolled her eyes, "Absolutely," she huffed.

"If you are attempting some type of subterfuge in this matter, it would be in your best interest to admit to it now," Ezra lectured sternly. "And to your _extreme_ detriment if you do not."

"There is no subterfuge!" Eliza snapped.

Seeing both Chris and Ezra react to his sister's show of temper, Ethan decided to interject. "Really, we didn't take nuthin' from this Willis fella or anythin' of much value in Canyon City. We was just in a hurry to get out an' away."

Josiah smiled at Ethan's peacekeeping efforts. "It seems we might be best served to wait for Judge Travis to arrive and see what we can do to keep ahead of this," the former preacher suggested. "In the mean time, these two have worked hard this afternoon and need some supper."

***M7***M7***M7***M7***

Several people were rather anxiously awaiting the stage's arrival. At least a few, however, were dreading it. Normally Billy Travis would have been ecstatic to see his grandfather, but he knew that once the judge found out about the purloined picture, he'd probably be sporting a sore backside. The twins were also filled with more than a little reservation. Despite the assurance of the seven peacekeepers that Judge Travis would be able to help their situation, Ethan and Eliza had been raised to be wary of anyone who could pronounce sentence on another.

Ezra decided to wait and speak to the Judge before telling Ethan or publically announcing his paternity. Though, he regretted the strain this placed between Eliza and himself, the former confidence man decided this was the best course of action. Much to Eliza's chagrin, the twins were expected to continue to fulfill their community service commitment, though they had been granted a couple hours of free time to play in the afternoons.

As it happened, the twins had just finished their work at the restaurant and were looking forward to a game of ball with some of the other kids in town when the stage pulled in. Stopping to look at each other, needing no words to convey their anxiety the children watched with trepidation as the passengers disembarked. First off was a matronly woman who was greeted warmly by a small family that had come in from one of the distant homesteads. Second was a silver-haired man with a commanding presence who they took to be Judge Travis, since Mary Travis stepped forward to welcome him with a hug. It was the next traveler to step down that had the kids looking at one each other in stark horror. The pinched face and hawkish nose of Ms. Weatherby caused both children to step back in revulsion.

"Damn!"

"What the hell is she doin' _here_?" Ethan wanted to know.

"I don't think we should stick around to find out," Eliza replied resolutely.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: An ENORMOUS thank you to Gaben for input, feedback, and editing. Some of my favorite lines from this chapter belong to this incredible author, and what started out as a nebulous idea became a full fledged chapter unto itself thanks to this very talented individual. Any mistakes are all mine, though.  
><strong>

Chapter 9

"Ya comin' ta play ball?" Levi asked seeing his friends outside the restaurant. He and Billy had come looking for the twins since a group of kids were gathering by the church for the game. They hadn't seen the stage arrive.

"Levi, we've got ourselves a right big problem," Ethan said giving a shake of his head, continuing on to quickly describe the appearance of the wicked old maid and how she aimed to see he and Eli put in a workhouse.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things she did to the kids on that orphan train," Eliza said shaking her head in perfect unison with her brother's, her eyes gaining a furious glint as she remembered.

"We gotta get outta here," Ethan explained to his friends.

"We can help," Levi offered. "Can't we?" he asked a skeptical looking Billy Travis.

"Don't ya think Mr. Larabee and my grandpa and the others can take care it?" Billy asked.

"They're bound by certain laws and rules, Billy," Eliza answered with a soft shake of her head. "Ethan and I are orphans." She knew this wasn't precisely true, but she was playing on the other boy's sympathy.

"Least until we find our pa," Ethan added.

Eli shot her brother an exasperated look before continuing, "And orphans don't have many rights according to the law."

"Well," worry was written all over Billy's face, but he certainly didn't want to see his friends go to a workhouse. Finally he shrugged, "Grandpa's gonna tan my hide for takin' that picture anyway, so as long as I'm already gonna get it…"

"Hey, I bet all the kids would help," Levi added with a huge grin.

Ethan smiled back. "As I remember, you were right good with them tools o' Mr. Sanchez's at the church. And I watched ya fix that train of Billy's like it weren't nuthin'. Bet you'd be plenty handy at settin' things up."

"What kinda things?"

"Here comes Mr. Jackson to fetch us," Eliza said, "We can't let on anything. We're supposed to have two hours of playtime and he agreed to take us over for the game." The twins still weren't allowed to go anywhere unsupervised. "We'll get the kids together, set up a plan and then tell 'im we lost the ball or something. You guys are the best," she flashed a brilliant smile at their two friends that had both Billy and Levi puffing out their chests and feeling like heroes.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Due to the arrival of the stage, the kids ended up having less than the allotted two hours. Josiah, Chris, Ezra, and Vin arrived at Mrs. Potter's store to retrieve the twins, who Nathan had left there so he could care for a child who'd fallen off a fence rail. The Judge had set up a meeting for this evening and Ezra wanted to talk to the children before then.

"They're upstairs in Levi's room," Mrs. Potter said with a smile, moving to the stairs to call the children down.

Levi and Billy came trotting down the steps, looking expectantly at Mrs. Potter.

"Billy, I think your ma and grandpa have been looking for you," Chris stated grimly, knowing the boy had probably been avoiding the Judge intentionally.

"Oh, ah, maybe I had ah, better b-be goin' then," the boy said his eyes flashing from Chris to Ezra to Josiah to Vin and back to Chris nervously.

"Where are Ethan and Eli?" Ezra asked before Billy could make a dash for the open front door of the mercantile.

Levi shrugged. "Ain't seen 'em since the game broke up cuz we lost the ball."

"Of course you have," Mrs. Potter replied. "I sent them up to your room not five minutes after you got home."

"They never came ta my room," Levi said shaking his head.

"Billy?" Chris barked at the boy who was slowly edging his way to the door.

"Uh-uh. I ain't seen 'em."

The four men shared a look and Ezra and Vin headed up the stairs to search.

Josiah sighed and bent down so that he was eye to eye with Levi. "Listen, son, I don't know what they told you, and they probably are a bit nervous about what's gonna happen to them. But everything is going to be okay. You need to trust me on that and tell us where they are."

Levi looked into Josiah's pale blue eyes and a pang of guilt nearly took his breath away. He had loved spending time with the former preacher and really didn't want to disappoint the man. The boy also wanted to believe what the silver-haired peacekeeper was saying, but the twins had made a pretty good case and he didn't want to risk seeing his friends sent to a workhouse.

A determined look filled the boy's brown eyes and he gave a resolute shake of his head. "I wish I could help ya, but I ain't seen 'em. They never came up ta my room."

Ezra and Vin returned and with a shake of their heads communicated that the twins were indeed missing in action once again.

"Son, you listen sharp," Josiah said standing to tower over the lad, one hand on his hip and the other pointing a reproving finger at the child, "This is important and could mean big trouble. We need to find Ethan and Eliza. You keep lying to me and I guarantee you I will tan your backside right here and now."

The boy's eyes flashed anxiously from Josiah to his mother. Gloria's eyes narrowed, as she realized he expected her to intervene.

"With my blessing, young man, so you had best start talking."

"B-b-but Ma I ain't lying. They never come up to my room."

She pinned her son with an angry glare, then turned to Josiah, "I think you can handle this just fine without me. Come on, Gracie, we have bins to refill up front of the store."

"Billy," Chris growled menacingly. "You and your grandpa already have a serious talk comin' up. You want to go into that meeting with your backside already sore?"

Billy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no sir. They – uh, went to the Livery. Yosemite was called out to Parker's farm cause the plow horse threw a shoe and uh, well they uh figured –"

"Billy Travis, you shut your mouth!" Levi yelled angrily.

"Why? I don't wanna get in any more trouble than I'm already in."

"Ya squealer!" Levi said, lunging at the other boy only to find himself restrained by a pair of big, muscular arms.

"Yeah, well look whose talkin'. Why'd Ethan and Eli get caught in the first place?" Billy hollered back, taking a step toward the older boy.

Struggling against Josiah's grip Levi tried to reach Billy who was now being held back by Chris. "Yer justa-" Levi's comeback was cut short by a firm slap of Josiah's palm to his backside, and Chris offered a similar incentive to get Billy to calm down.

The stairway now cleared of brawling children, Ezra and Vin hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

"Billy, you head on home," Chris ordered with another swat to the boy's rear. "Straight home, or you and me are gonna be having a talk after your grandpa gets done with you ."

Tears pooling in his eyes Billy was quick to do as he was told with a forlorn, "Yes, sir," thrown over his shoulder.

Josiah offered five more powerful swats to Levi's backside before sending him up to his room with a promise that they would be having a longer discussion a bit later in the evening. Levi winced. If Josiah was mad now, the boy wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to see the former preacher's mood by this evening. Maybe he'd do well to light out of town with the twins.

"Levi," a tremulous young voice stopped him before he reached the top of the stairs and he turned to face his little sister. "I don't wanna get in no trouble."

"You won't, Gracie, I promise. I'll take all the blame. All ya gotta do is keep Mama busy and her attention away from me. Don't let her come upstairs."

"And then the wicked witch won't get Ethan and Eliza?" she queried.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya, Gracie she ain't a real witch like from yer storybooks, but she is a real evil lady that done some mean things ta kids with no ma or pa ta look out fer 'em."

"That's bad. Real bad," she said her tiny brow furrowing. Gracie had seen the strange woman get off the stage and she certainly did look like a wicked witch from one of her storybooks.

"Yeah, it is. That's why I aim ta help 'em. You'll do what I asked won't ya, Gracie?"

"Yeah," the girl agreed and was ecstatic when her older brother reached out to give her a hug, the first one in a very long time. Things seemed to be getting better and better. Levi was being nice to her again. Mr. Sanchez was coming to dinner a couple of nights a week and Ma smiled more. Thinking of the normally friendly peacekeeper brought another frown to the girl's face.

"Levi, ya reckon Mr. Sanchez is really gonna give ya a tannin' later?"

"Yeah, I reckon he is," the boy answered swallowing hard and trying not to think of the upcoming punishment. He hadn't even finished his part in this whole thing so he better not start focusing on the consequences just yet or he was bound to chicken out for sure. "But don't you worry, I'll make sure you don't get in no trouble."

Gracie tilted her head sideways. "You remember when Mama read us from the Bible thet sometimes good people got persha shooted just fer doin' the right thing?"

"Yeah," the boy answered hoping his sister wasn't off on one of her crazy long tangents because he needed to get a move on.

"Well, I reckon that gettin' in trouble is better than bein' any kinda shooted," she stated mater-of-factly. "Pa got shooted fer doin' the right thing. So even if I _do _get in trouble, even if I get spanked, well at least I won't be shooted fer tryin' ta help a friend."

Levi looked at his little sister in awe, wondering when she'd gone and grown up so much. Then he gave her another quick hug before hurry up to his room to get ready for the next part of the plan.

"MAMA," Gracie yelled starting to sniffle as she made her way back down the stairs, "I banged my toe!"

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Though Vin and Ezra had headed straight for the Livery, the two decided to wait for the other peacekeepers before moving in to apprehend the miniature mischief-makers. A bit of time up front would most likely save them more trouble later on and it would only take a few minutes for their friends to join them. The wayward siblings were probably rather desperate and Ezra didn't want them slipping past, so a few more eyes on the scene would be a good thing. It wasn't long before the seven men were ready to head into the Livery.

"Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson!" A young voice called out running to intercept the men.

"What is it, Andy?" Nathan answered stepping forward.

"It's Matt," the eldest Hanson boy replied huffing and puffing. "I think he done broke his leg down by the creek!"

Nathan looked up to Chris. "Go on, I think six of us should be able to bring in two naughty kids. Send Andy back if ya need more help."

With a nod Nathan headed after the desperate boy at a run. The other men turned back toward the Livery, Vin and Josiah heading around the back to cut off that escape route. However, when Chris reached to open the door, Ezra shook his head and motioned the other men back. Throwing the doors wide open the former conman jumped back in time to miss a sack of marbles being dumped right on his head. The sack dropped and the marbles scattered all over the stable. Just as he was going to proceed a sound caught his attention and he paused, the marbles had been only a counter weight and he barely missed being covered by the slop dumping from the bucket overhead. As it was his boots and trousers were liberally splashed with the oozing semi-fluid and bits of leftover food. Yosemite didn't keep pigs so he couldn't imagine where the swill had come from.

Chris growled and yelled out, "Ethan! Eliza! You know what's good for you, you'll get your tails out here right now!" His command was met with only a spirited whinny and a softer nicker from the stalls within.

The men headed in and a ruckus from a door to the side…Yosemite's office…caught their attention. Before they could investigate a shout from Vin outside brought them all to the door just in time to see two small figures galloping away on a sorrel mare.

"Them's the clothes, the twins showed up ta town in," Vin observed as he watched the horse head for the trees.

They headed back in to get their own horses, but found all the tack missing.

"I don't need no saddle," Vin stated jumping up on Peso and heading out after the renegades.

JD looked about to follow but a thump from the direction of Yosemite's office and a sound that could only be a child's giggle from the hay loft, caught all the men's attention. Chris pointed at Josiah and then the ladder to the loft and similarly directed Buck toward the closed office door.

Josiah headed up the stairs to the loft. "Ethan, Eliza? You up there?"

At the same time Buck gently opened the door. "Ethan? Eli?"

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Nathan was plenty winded as he followed Andy down the side of the creek. "Ya sure ya know where yer headed?" the dark-skinned healer demanded.

"A course. We 'as fishin' just up here," the eldest Hanson boy replied. After about another two hundred yards Andy yelled in an exaggeratedly loud voice, "WE"RE GETTIN' CLOSE!"

Nathan immediately heard a shrill moan.

"Here he is, Doc," Andy said pointing, though by this time it was hard to miss the writhing, thrashing form of a groaning Matt Hanson by the side of the creek.

For the slightest moment, Nathan paused to wonder at the boys' choice of fishing locations. The creek was shallow here, barely more than a mudflat with only a few inches of water for several feet out. He had little time to ponder this, though, because Matt's moans seemed to go up an octave. He knelt beside the lad reaching for the injured leg.

"Okay, where's the pain?"

"NO!" Matt exclaimed, scooting away from the man. "IT HURTS! It's my knee it hurts somethin' fierce."

"Okay, now just hold still. Let's roll your pant leg up and take a look. Whoa! Now, settle down, boy. I know yer hurtin' but I gotta see this leg o' yours."

Matt's thrashing subsided, but he still twisted back and forth making it very difficult for Nathan to examine his knee. He couldn't see any discoloration or swelling but when he tried to feel for the injury the boy bucked, sending the healer off balance and into the muddy shallows.

"Here, Mr. Jackson," Andy was quick to offer, "Let me help you up." Unfortunately, just as Nathan was coming up out of the sucking muck, the adolescent lost his grip and dumped the man right back in, only making matters worse. "Gosh, I'm mighty sorry, Mr. Jackson. Here let me try again."

"No, no that's okay. I think I can make it on my own." Nathan slipped and slid through the soft silty mud until he reached the steady rocks of the bank with a heavy sigh. "Now, let me have a look at that leg, Matt," a disgruntled and suspicious Nathan insisted.

"Ya, know Mr. Jackson, it's feelin' a fair amount better. I think I can make it home with Andy's help," the boy was quick to say before the healer was within reach.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

After seconds of opening the door, Buck found himself covered in sticky molasses. "What in the hell!" He exclaimed but got no further as his mouth was suddenly full of loose grain. "

Once again there was a faint giggle coming from somewhere.

ETHAN!" the mustache man bellowed spitting grain from his mouth and slamming the door the rest of the way open only to hear a cacophony of pots and pans falling from the ceiling followed by a flurry of squawking, clucking, and flapping. At least ten chickens made their displeasure known as they attempted to escape their confinement and the frightening ruckus. Once most of the fowl had found their way into the main part of the stable and even out of the Livery, Buck turned around, blowing feathers from his lips. One brave hen sat on his shoulder, pecking grain from his molasses covered head.

"When I get my hands on you, boy," the lady's man growled.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Vin easily gained on the escaping sorrel and its riders. The astute tracker noted something incongruent about the two figures; he didn't remember Ethan being quite that big, but with a shake of his head he continued his chase. The pair reached the trees only moments before Vin and scurried into the bushes.

"Ethan? Eliza?" Vin called. "Come on out now!" He made his way through the thick brush easily following the trail. "I ain't foolin' 'round no more. Ya come out or ya ain't gonna be ridin' so comfortable back ta town." Coming to a small outcropping of rocks, Vin heard scraping and rolled his eyes as he made his way toward a small opening in the rocks. He got down on his hands and knees and peered into the small opening, too small for the children to have squeezed into.

Twigs snapping to his left had him spinning around and he saw a flash of color. "Stop right there," his voice held a frightening edge and two small figures froze turning to look into blazing blue eyes.

"Levi? Billy?" Vin queried looking at the two familiar faces.

"Hi Mr. Tanner," Levi offered timidly. Billy just waved.

Vin's eyes narrowed. "Two o' you're in a whole mess a trouble. Git yerselves over here RIGHT NOW!"

The boys gave each other a defeated look and started heading for Vin but stopped dead in their tracks after taking only two steps, their eyes growing wide. Then they started backing away.

"Don't ya even think on runnin' away from me," Vin warned.

"Ah, Vin," Billy squeaked, pointing a shaking finger toward the rocks.

Pulling his gun, Vin spun around to find himself facing off with a small black and white bundle of fur. He heard the boys beating a hasty retreat behind him and he couldn't really blame them.

"Aw hell!" he said as the polecat let loose it's acrid spray.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

JD was laughing so hard he almost couldn't stand. "Buck, oh, Buck, if ya could just see yerself," the young sheriff chortled, unable to help himself.

"Oh, ya think this is funny do ya?" Buck demanded taking a threatening step toward his friend and upsetting the hen roosting on his shoulder. The bird flew off with a disturbed squawk.

A snigger from the loft drew all the men's attention and Josiah continued his climb. "Hey, that's my hammer," he said picking up the stray tool that was hanging from the wooden rung. Too late, he realized the hammer had a rope attached and before he knew it, the silver-haired peacekeeper was tumbling off the ladder under a cascade of yellow straw.

"Josiah, you okay?" JD asked in concern moving forward only to slip on a marble and run into the handle of a shovel dangling from the ceiling. "What the-" the youngest peacekeeper started reaching for the wooden tool.

"JD NO!" Chris cried, too late as his friend grabbed the handle and a small bag of grain swung free hitting the dark-haired sheriff smack in the middle of the chest and sending him flying back to land in a soft pile of manure that had been recently shoveled out of the stalls.

Ezra shook his head at the chaos before him, unsure which friend he should attempt to help first. He couldn't believe his children were responsible for causing such mayhem and utter confusion. His eyes widened. Chaos…confusion…slight of hand… Just the night before last he'd been talking to Ethan about card tricks. About confusing your mark and drawing a person's attention away from the cards… about the art of a diversion. The card sharp turned on his heel and quickly headed back toward Potter's Mercantile.

"Standish!" Chris called after him. "Where you goin'?"

"To retrieve our delinquents," Ezra responded over his shoulder.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"You sure about this?" Eliza asked her brother peering down out the attic window at the sheets tied end-to-end reaching all the way to the ground. Levi had brought them some rope, but it had only reached half-way down the back of the building.

"Yeah, I read about it in a book once."

Eliza sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll go first." The girl climbed onto the make-shift rope and started down.

"See! I told ya!" Ethan said excitedly.

Ezra rounded the corner to see his son climbing out of the attic window, grasping the soft cotton of the tattered sheet. "NO!" the man yelled running toward the dangling stream of material just as the piece Eliza was holding onto started to tear away with a heartrending rip. The girl screamed grasping for another piece of the worn fabric to no avail. She was surprised to land in comforting arms rather than on the hard unforgiving ground. There was no time to contemplate the rescue, as Ezra stood his daughter quickly on her feet with a little push to the side so that he could catch a now tumbling Ethan. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite brace himself so rather than catching the boy he broke his son's fall, landing with a loud, "OMPH!" on his backside ending up with Ethan seated on his lap.

After catching his breath, the boy looked up into Ezra's eyes, which still showed the alarm of the near tragedy. "Uh, hi Mr. Standish. Fancy meeting you here," he quipped offering a roguish smile.

Ezra's eyes narrowed and darkened considerably as he realized how close he'd come to not being able to break his son's fall from a third story window. Without a word he flipped Ethan over and landed a powerful swat to the seat of the boy's pants.

"OW!" Ethan yelped in surprise. "AH! OUCH!"

Replaying the picture of the child's fall in his mind, Ezra allowed his palm to fall again and again. "You are" SMACK! "Never," SWAT! "To climb," SMACK! "Out of a window," SWAT! "Again."

"OW! Okay…never…again…I promise, I'm sorry!" Ethan wailed.

Eliza watched wide eyed as the man she knew to be her daddy laid swat after swat on her brother's backside, finally bringing the spanking to an end with one final hefty smack to the boy's sit spot. After which he gently flipped the lad over and pulled him close to his chest in a crushing embrace. Ethan cried out his remorse and apologies until his hitched breaths were nearly calm.

Rather awestruck by what she'd just witnessed and more than a little apprehensive over whether the card player had expended his displeasure, Eliza took a quiet step backwards, drawing Ezra's attention despite her caution. "Oh, no, darlin', I don't think so."

Ezra swung Ethan up and rapidly gained his feet. The girl took another few steps back, shaking her head but Ezra was quick to close the distance and take hold of the girl's arm. Finding a seat on a wooden rain barrel, Ezra pulled his daughter across his lap.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Six exhausted, sullied men make their way down the quiet street, leaving the carnage of the Livery behind them. One is covered in bits of hay, one in dried mud, one in manure, and one in molasses, grain, and feathers. Another dusty figure appears much the same as always, but carries a foul stench that can be smelt a block away. Leading the group is a black clad figure looking relatively unscathed, but with granite set to his jaw and a fierce glare for anyone foolish enough to look him in the eye. The dead silence is broken by the sound of a loud smack and an accompanying yelp; the formidable men start to see first one and then another window shut, then a curtain being drawn followed my a second and a third. There's a scurry and scattering of tiny feet from the alley, then the heavy slamming of a door. Silently noted and counted are the accessories to the chaos with six silent promises to tender retribution. But for now, the only sounds on the dusty street are the rhythmic smacks followed by the holler of at least one repentant child.

TBC...

**A/N: I know, I know, many of you are chomping at the bit for Ezra's public announcement of paternity, as well as to find out what's going on with Weatherby etal. This started as just a part of chapter 9 but took on a life of its own (thank you Gaben for jump starting my muse). The next chapter is nearly completed already so I promise it won't be long in coming and many of your questions will be answered. **

**Also, I know I changed perspective/tense for the last paragraph of the story and hope it isn't too discordant for you, but I liked the effect/contrast.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: Thanks to Harliquinn for doing a bit of legal research for me regarding the rights of orphans in the 1800s. I hope my extrapolations are plausible. Please excuse the fact that this chapter was not as closely edited as some. I was anxious to post these two chapters as I expect RL demands to consume a large bit of my time this coming week. A a very kind reader offered to beta future chapters for me and I will probably take this person up on that offer in the future. **

Chapter 10

After Ezra had marched his offspring back to the boarding house and offered a scathing lecture on their disappearing act, letting them know in no uncertain terms that if they valued sitting at all in the near future they would stay put, he left them in their room while he went to change.

"I can't believe he did that," Ethan stated, shaking his head incredulously while rubbing his backside. "Didn't think he really had it in him."

Eliza was rather surprised herself, but she supposed the card player had suffered quite a shock when the worn sheets had given way tumbling them toward the ground. Guess that's why the old bedding was up in the attic, too threadbare to be useful. Still the punishment wasn't something she had expected from Ezra and she was beginning to wonder about the man she knew to be her father. Though he hadn't come forward to claim them as his own, he had bought them new clothes and he was sure acting more and more like a dad. She rubbed at her own rear. He certainly had been plenty riled by their actions this afternoon. Though Eliza would never openly admit such, it had been nice to snuggle into his chest for just a few moments after the spanking was over. Not something she was likely to forget…ever.

"Least it wasn't Mr. Larabee. I don't think he woulda stopped with so few," Ethan continued when his sister didn't comment, oblivious to her sentimental thought train.

"You've got that right," a grim voice said from the doorway. Both children turned wary gazes up to the austere gunman. He certainly did not look happy. "Judge wants to talk to you, so the two of you are going to get cleaned up and be on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ethan answered quickly. His short time in Four Corners had brought about not only a healthy fear of the blond peacekeeper, but also a deep respect bordering on awe.

Chris noted the lack of response from Eliza and decided it was time he and the girl have a little talk. The last few days had seen an increase in her mouthy comments and disrespectful behavior, which he'd been willing to overlook, given the difficult circumstances and the fact that it was really Ezra's place to deal with, not his. He'd bet a week's wages that she was the impetus behind the escape attempt, though Ethan's genius for pranking was more than evident at the Livery.

He gave the boy a nod of approval and directed his next words to Ethan alone, "Grab some of those new clothes Ezra bought ya. Vin's gonna take you over to the bathhouse." The tracker was in desperate need of a bath as well…possibly in some tomato juice.

Ethan was quick to comply. Once the lad had exited, Chris tossed a package wrapped in brown paper on the bed in front of Eliza. "That's one of those riding skirts Ezra had stitched up for you. He thought it might be a good idea if you wore it with one of your new blouses when you went to see the Judge."

"Did he?" she replied with a derisive scoff. She had no intention of wearing the proffered piece of clothing. Eliza was already in emotional tumult so the mention of the Judge, along with her knowledge of Ms. Weatherby's presence in town, set her on edge. Despite the still present ache in her posterior, her impudence flared in response to her growing anxiety.

Chris took a menacing step toward the girl. "Judge Travis is a good man and he'll treat you fairly, but you sportin' an attitude isn't going to help your situation. So what you're going to do right now is go to the bathhouse, get washed up, put that on, and behave yourself. No more shenanigans."

Eliza offered a challenging glare and answered insolently, "I don't wear skirts."

Another two steps and Chris was towering over the child, "If you think just because you're a girl I won't turn you over my knee and paddle your backside, you are _sorely _mistaken."

Chris knew the reason behind Eliza's aversion to dresses, but the appearance of Ms. Weatherby and Mr. Atwood had potentially complicated the situation. They didn't have the luxury of allowing Eliza to come to terms with all she'd been through before demanding she behave. He trusted Judge Travis to look beyond such things, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to present the children clean and appropriately clothed. It would also be nice if Eliza would keep hold of her temper.

The girl's eyes widened slightly. Actually, Larabee's lack of response the last few days had led her to believe he was less willing to discipline a girl. If that wasn't it, it must be because of Ezra. "You're not my daddy," she responded with as much fire as she could muster.

Chris eyed the child before him and could only imagine the conflicting emotions inside her small, curly head. Unless he missed his guess, the girl knew well and good who Ezra was. He did not know Ezra's rationale for waiting to declare the relationship, but he did respect his friend's wishes. Still the uncertainty had to leave Eliza feeling rather adrift. What she needed was a bit of consistency and that was something he could give her.

"No I'm not," he replied evenly. "But I've got no problem stepping up to help out in that department while things are gettin' sorted out. So you had best adjust your attitude and watch your mouth or you'll be getting another spanking on top of the one you already got. You understand me this time?"

Eliza met the man's penetrating glare for all of three seconds, before looking down at her shoes. "Yes, sir."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

In less than an hour, Ethan and Eliza were washed and dressed in their new clothes, their strawberry blond curls glinting gold in the late afternoon light. Dressed in a cream-colored blouse and tan riding skirt, Eliza actually looked like a little girl for once. There was no denying that they were a couple of the cutest kids around and Chris hoped this would work to their favor.

"You're gonna be polite, answer any question put to you honestly, and only speak when you are spoken to," Chris warned before entering the grain exchange. "Any nonsense and I'll pull you outside for a little private discussion." The look in the blond man's eyes left do doubt what that discussion would entail.

After his admonition, Chris ushered the twins into the room, which had been arranged with enough chairs to accommodate a dozen people comfortably. The judge sat behind a table, and Eliza looked around to take stock of who else was present. Mary, Nathan, Josiah, Buck, and JD were seated in chairs arranged in front of the Judge's table. Ms. Weatherby, too, sat in one of the chairs. Vin stood a bit further back, leaning against a wall.

Eliza's stomach dropped at the one notable absence. Ezra was not there. Biting her lip, she chastised herself when tears formed in her eyes. Why had she even dared to hope? Ethan caught her eye, offering an impish grin. Eliza smiled back and lifted her head, almost defiantly. They had each other. They'd be just fine.

Leading the two forward, Chris introduced them to Judge Travis.

"I've heard a great deal about the two of you," Judge Travis said, his tone seeming more curious than reproving. "I must say you have caused quite a stir."

The sound of boots on the plank floors drew their attention to a figure emerging from a shadowed part of the room. The balding, well-dressed man apologized for the disruption and took a seat next to Ms. Weatherby.

"What the hell is he doing, here?" Eliza demanded furiously, obviously forgetting Chris's injunction from just moments before. Chris put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"I am here to represent Mr. Willis's interests," the beady-eyed man replied with a self-satisfied sneer.

"You know Mr. Atwood?" Judge Travis asked.

"I'm not likely to forget him. He's the one that gave Ethan that scar next to his ear," Eliza spat out, her southern accent thick with emotion.

"The child is lying. I did no such thing."

"You weasel faced son of-" Eliza got no further as Chris pulled her off to the side of the room with a swat to the seat of her riding skirt. He knelt so that he was face to face with the girl.

"Do you and I need to take a trip outside?" He demanded in a tone so low only Eliza could hear.

She swallowed hard, knowing good and well what a trip outside would entail. "No sir," she replied looking down at her feet. Lifting her head to meet his furious gaze she added quietly, "But I'm not lyin'. He hit Ethan upside the head with a riding crop."

Chris's jaw tightened and he cast a deadly glare toward the diminutive man seated next to Ms. Weatherby. Coming to his feet Chris laid a hand, this time comforting, on Eliza's shoulder and guided her to a seat next to Mary, indicating Ethan should come sit by his sister. Chris stood grimly to the side of the Judge, his hand resting casually on his gun with a menacing air.

"I assure you, Judge Travis, I can vouch for Mr. Atwood's character. I am sure the girl's accusations are false. I know her to be a consummate liar, among other things," Ms. Weatherby asserted, casting a hateful look at Eliza. "Their actions since arriving here speak for themselves."

"Actually, most people in this town would agree that the action that speaks loudest would be the children's willingness to accept responsibility for their wrong doings and work hard to make reparation," Mary interjected, before Eliza could respond and get herself in trouble. The newspaperwoman had taken an immediate dislike to the pinch faced woman.

"Who, may I ask are you? And why are you here?" Ms. Weatherby asked, looking down her hawk nose at Mary.

"I am Mary Travis, the owner and editor of the town's newspaper. I am here not only to represent the other business owners of this town but because as a member of the press it is my _responsibility _to attend these type of proceedings. The public has a right to know what goes on in their town," Mary responded tersely.

"I hardly see this as a proceeding and don't know why all these people are in attendance. Particularly those men who _lied_ to me about the Stanton twins being here," Ms Weatherby cast an accusing finger at Buck and Vin.

"We didn't lie," Buck replied casually. "Still ain't nobody thet fits yer description 'round here." Vin just glowered at the woman.

"Don't be ridiculous! They're sitting right there!"

Oren cleared his throat, forestalling Buck's response with a shake of his head. He could see this deteriorating quickly.

"Then these are the children that you seek?" Judge Travis directed his question to Ms. Weatherby.

"Yes, of course they are, and there is no need for a _proceeding_," the spinster replied derisively, giving Mary a haughty look, "Because they were entrusted into my custody until such time as I find them a permanent living situation. I expect to leave with them tomorrow."

"Well, they're currently working at community service _here_," Chris replied, "And they're not free to leave Four Corners until their done with that."

Only briefly meeting Chris's fierce glare, Ms. Weatherby quickly looked away. "Judge, surely you see how this situation is completely inappropriate. You can not leave these two children in the custody of these…these…hired…"

"Ms. Weatherby," Judge Travis interrupted sternly. "I will ask you to exercise caution. These gentlemen have been retained by me to keep the peace in this town and have done so quite effectively."

"I am sorry if I offended," she replied stiffly. "But I sill must argue the inappropriateness of this situation."

"You are hardly the person to go on about propriety," Eliza scoffed.

"Shut your mouth," the woman snapped angrily.

"Why? You don't want to talk about your," here the girl's eyes darted to the man seated next to Ms. Weatherby with a smirk, "_Friendship_, with Mr. Atwood. I could always draw another picture."

"I hardly see how my association with Ms. Weatherby has any bearing here," Mr. Atwood interjected, as Ms. Weatherby's taught face turned red with rage.

"Association? Is that what you call-"

A throat clearing at the rear of the room interrupted Eliza and broke the building tension. All eyes looked back to see a sharply dressed Ezra Standish approach the group. "My abject apologies for my tardiness, Judge Travis. I was awaiting an important correspondence from the telegraph office." He walked up to the table and laid down several papers, one being a well-worn letter. "I believe these will help to resolve the issue at hand. Custody and in fact guardianship of these children is mine as is attested to by their mother, Katherine Stanton Maddox."

"Who are you?" inquired a flummoxed Ms. Weatherby, "And exactly what was your relationship with their mother?" she added somewhat derisively.

"Ezra P. Standish, Ma'am," he answered giving a polite nod to the sour-faced woman offering a smile that did not reach his eyes. "As for my relationship with Katherine, I was her husband. For reasons of a personal nature I was using the name Edward Stanton at the time of our nuptials. Ethan and Eliza are my children."

Eliza turned to her brother to see his reaction to the news but found him giving her the exact same look. "You knew!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"But how did you know?" Eliza demanded, "You never read Mama's letter."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Well, I weren't born yesterday. Honestly, I thought it 'as kinda obvious. Couldn't conjure why ya hadn't figured it out. Wait, you read, Mama's letter? An' never told me?" asked Ethan in annoyance.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ethan snorted, "Of all the stupid ass –"

"That is quite enough, young man," Ezra interjected, "The three of us can discuss this later. Something we would have already done had the two of you seen fit to behave yourselves today."

"And what proof do you have of this supposed relationship?"

"Being a sentimental southern lady, my wife asked the Parson for a copy of the marriage lines from the church record," Ezra pointed at the papers the Judge held. "She also validates the claim in her letter as well acknowledging me as the children's father."

"But how do we know those are valid documents?"

"Because, Ms. Weatherby," Judge Travis answered, "Mrs. Maddox signed an affidavit attesting to just those facts. This document," here the Judge held up an official looking parchment that had been enclosed with the letter, "Carries the signature and seal of the Justice of the Peace in Madison County Mississippi. Since Ezra is agreeing with her claims, I would say the position of the United States Government is that Mr. Standish is indeed one in the same as Edward Stanton and the father of Ethan and Eliza Stanton."

"But as a single man, working in his line of work-"

"Ms. Weatherby, the law does not contest the right of the natural father to assume custody of his own children, regardless of circumstance," Judge Travis explained sternly, for once pleased to be stating these words. Too many times he had spoken them when he wished he could have removed a man's natural offspring from a less than desirable circumstance.

Mr. Atwood cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, there is still the matter of theft, vandalism, and destruction of property to discuss."

"Yes, that's right," Ms. Weatherby agreed readily, pouncing on the words like a dog on a bone.

"Very well, let us move on to that matter," Judge Travis agreed. "Ezra, please go ahead and take a seat." Josiah was quick to offer up his chair so that Ezra could sit next to Ethan.

"Ms. Weatherby what is it that you believe the children took from you?"

"They stole ten dollars, a silver letter opener, a gold locket, and a cameo brooch."

"A cameo brooch?" Chris asked looking sharply at the twins, as he recalled the piece of jewelry from the sack they'd taken from the twins.

"None of that was yours to begin with," Eliza said hotly. "You took it from the kids on the orphan train. We just kept track a where you left them off and sent the stuff back to its rightful owners."

All eyes turned to Ms. Weatherby who in turn looked rather nervous before addressing the Judge. "As I'm sure your Honor is well aware, charitable homes for orphans receive very limited funds to care for the many, many children that come our way and therefore are entitled by law to recoup some of the tremendous expense of feeding and clothing these children by selling off whatever valuables they have."

Mary gasped and looked to her father-in-law in disbelief. "Oren?"

"Yes, Mary, I'm afraid that is true."

"But the orphanage didn't take 'em," Ethan observed. "She did. An' it ain't like she traded 'em fer no food for us."

Judge Travis looked contemplatively at the now fidgety woman, "If the items in question were returned to the original owners," here he pinned the twins with a stern look, "Then I do not believe the matter needs to be discussed any further."

"What about the money?" Mrs. Weatherby wanted to know.

"We needed that fer postage," Ethan shrugged.

"I will repay the ten dollars," Ezra volunteered.

The Judge looked expectantly at Ms. Weatherby who pursed her lips and gave a tight nod of consent.

"Very well," Judge Travis said, "Mr. Atwood. Please explain to us Mr. Willis's allegations."

"These reprobates, blew a hole in Mr. Willis's Barn releasing eight very expensive thoroughbred horses, half of which were not recaptured."

"We turned the horses out first," Ethan explained to the Judge, "Cuz we didn't want to see 'em hurt."

Ezra cringed. He doubted he had enough money on him to cover that kind of damage and loss of property.

"They also stole certain valuables from Mr. Willis."

"That's a lie," Eliza shouted. "We never even met the man. He left town the day we got into Canyon City."

"The night they blew a hole in his barn," Mr. Atwood continued as if the girl hadn't spoken, "Several things were stolen from Mr. Willis's house, including a substantial amount of cash, a diamond ring, and an heirloom timepiece. Quite frankly I believe Mr. Willis would be willing to drop all charges if that timepiece was returned. It carries great sentimental value."

"But we weren't never in his house," Ethan said with a shake of his head.

"You are saying that you did not steal a timepiece during your stay in Canyon City?"

Dark beady eyes, set too close together, glowered at the twins accusingly.

A flash of comprehension crossed Ethan's face and he looked at Eliza.

"We took nothing from that house," she maintained.

"But you did steal a timepiece," Mr. Atwood insisted.

The two didn't respond and all eyes settled on the two mischievous children as the silence in the room seemed to become stifling. The Judge cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Ethan and Eliza.

"I think there's something in the United States Constitution that says we don't have to answer that," Eliza drawled.

"This is not an actual court hearing," the Judge replied, schooling his features so as not to show his amusement at the child's ingenuity. "It is my hope to avoid _formal _proceedings but in order to do so, the two of you must answer my questions honestly. Should you decline, well then that could be unfortunate. Did you take a timepiece during your stay in Canyon City?"

The two children shared an anxious look but neither said anything.

"Answer the Judge," Chris barked, his fierce look reminding the two children of his earlier warning.

The siblings shifted nervously the hard wooden chairs reminding them of their earlier discomfort and Ethan bit his lip. Surely now that Ezra had declared himself, they need not fear retribution from Mr. Larabee.

"I can always ask your father to _compel _you to answer," the Judge continued.

Both children looked at Ezra who cocked an eyebrow at the pair, inclining his head toward Judge Travis.

Ethan sighed heavily, "We don't have it no more."

"We didn't take it from Mr. Willis either," Eliza was quick to add. "There was a man with Mr. Willis when he boarded the train. I think he was some kind of manservant. He looked at Mr. Atwood, held up the timepiece and set it on a bench at the train station before he boarded the train."

"So you took the timepiece from a public bench?" the Judge asked.

"No," Ethan shook his head. "From his pocket," he pointed at Mr. Atwood. "We was just curious, mostly, but it really weren't nuthin' special. It was all banged up and there 'as no key for the keywind. Had numbers scratched on the metal inside the case that wouldn't polish out. Only got five dollars for it."

"Where did you sell it?" Atwood demanded coming to his feet in obvious furor.

Ethan shrugged small town between here and Canyon City, don't really remember the name."

The man's beady eyes bulged and for a moment the group thought he was going to lunge at the boy. Chris shifted his weight, repositioning his hand on his gun and Ezra leaned in close to his son, his eyes sending a fierce warning to the enraged man.

"I find myself rather curious as to why you said earlier that the timepiece was taken from Mr. Willis's home," Ezra said, a steel edge tingeing his southern drawl.

"It was an heirloom, entrusted to my care by Mr. Willis," the man replied taking his seat and removing his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow.

"Why exactly did his man leave it on a bench instead of handing it to you, then?" Chris queried skeptically.

"The train was on the verge of departure," Mr. Atwood responded shortly. "Judge Travis these delinquents have admitted to their crimes. Since they cannot produce the items I must insist that they be returned to Canyon City to answer for their actions."

"In which case I must insist that you produce a written complaint signed by Mr. Willis," Ezra replied. "You have not been exactly forthright in your testimony."

"Mr. Willis is currently traveling," Atwood responded tersely.

"Indeed," Ezra nodded. "Abroad according to the telegram that I just received. He will not return from Europe until late autumn, in fact."

"Yes, but _I _represent his interests. I will file the complaint."

"But you have not yet done so," Ezra observed. "According to the Sherriff in Canyon City, no theft was reported."

"Is that true?" Judge Travis asked the thin man whose eyes were shifting from one person to another.

"I feared losing my position. I thought if I could recover Mr. Willis's property without making a formal complaint, I might keep my job."

"I believe this situation warrants more investigation," Judge Travis said thoughtfully. "We can reconvene after I've made some inquiries. You understand that given the distance between here and Canyon City that may take some time."

"Of course," Mr. Atwood responded tensely.

"Then I would say that it's time we all go get some supper," the Judge suggested with a nod.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. No big story...just an insanely busy real life! **

Chapter 11

Dinner was a rather quiet affair for the Travis family. Oren took his daughter-in-law and grandson to the restaurant so that Mary wouldn't have to worry about preparing a meal. Mary had eased Billy's fears concerning his friends, explaining that they would not be carried off to a workhouse but stay here in Four Corners with their father, none other than their very own Ezra Standish.

Oren gave his daughter-in-law a frown. Things were far from settled. The twins were responsible for tremendous property damage and loss in Canyon City and that wasn't something he could just ignore. Of course Ezra had raised some very good points and the Judge was extremely suspicious of this Percival Atwood person. First thing tomorrow morning he would be sending off inquiries. He would need to get a telegram off to Evie, too, and let her know that he'd be staying longer than expected. There also remained the original reason for his trip to Four Corners - to settle a water dispute between two local farmers. On top of all that, he needed to have a serious discussion with his grandson about a certain purloined picture. The man sighed heavily feeling the weight of his years.

"Oren?"

"I'm fine Mary, just travel weary," he replied with a smile, noting the concern in her light green eyes. For the first time since his arrival he noticed that Mary's face looked a little drawn and perhaps pale. She worked so hard…running the _Clarion_, taking care of Billy, and constantly crusading to make this town a better place for the future generation. He admired her more than he could say, but he worried for his stubbornly independent daughter-in-law as well. Mary could only carry so much on her slender shoulders.

The waitress came to offer coffee and both adults accepted. Taking a sip of the steaming liquid Oren pondered this dilemma. One had to be cautious when dealing with Mary because she could be impossible once she got her back up. Still, he believed it his duty to discuss his concerns.

Consumed with her own thoughts, Mary sipped her coffee as well. She had much to do this evening. She had articles to write up and print to set. All of the recent excitement necessitated a change in her layout for tomorrow's paper. Of course she could delay printing for a day, but she hated to do that. Her eyes drifted to her rather subdued son.

Mary admitted to herself that her feelings were mixed about his part in this afternoon's fiasco. His intentions were good, and she was proud of Billy for wanting to help friends in need. On the other hand she was appalled that he had been part of such utter mayhem. In addition he had intentionally deceived and disobeyed Chris Larabee, something not many adults in this town would dare to do. She really was at a loss with how to handle this situation. This was one of those times that she keenly missed Billy's father. Stephen would have known just what to do and say.

For his part, Billy felt guilty and extremely worried. He didn't usually get into much trouble and this time he sure had been right in the thick of things. The boy didn't know exactly how much trouble he was in and that uncertainty was turning his stomach. He pushed the food around his plate, hoping his mother wouldn't notice he'd managed to eat very little of it.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Josiah smiled as he stood at the door of the Potter's kitchen, having made it up the stairs unnoticed. It was unusually quiet except for Gloria's humming as she stirred the contents of a pot on the stove. After a few moments she turned to retrieve the bread and cut a few slices to go with supper but stopped short with a yelp at seeing the large man leaning lazily against the doorframe.

"Good Lord, Josiah! You scared me nigh to death. How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile." Stepping into the kitchen he bent down to softly brush her lips, offering a sweet greeting. Gloria enthusiastically returned the kiss but pulled back after only a moment.

"So? What's to become of the rascals?" she asked anxiously. Despite their penchant for trouble, Gloria found she had a soft spot for her son's new friends.

"Ezra stepped forward," the former preacher said with a smile. "Turns out he's actually their father. It's kind of a long story. Maybe I can tell you after supper? After the children are abed?"

Josiah was asking more than to postpone his story and Gloria was well aware of the fact. He generally took his leave immediately following the meal, perhaps after helping her with the dishes or reading to the children. This evening he was looking to spend some time alone with her.

"Yes, that's a good idea," she answered turning back to her bread to hide the flush of her cheeks.

"Where are the kids?"

"Both in their rooms. Gracie drove me nearly insane today, practically hanging on my apron strings so I settled her in her room with her doll and told her she wasn't to come out before supper. Levi," she turned back around to look Josiah in the eye, "Is in his room waiting for you."

"You sure you're okay with this, Gloria?"

The woman nodded. "If you are."

"I'm surely not looking forward to it, but…." Josiah ran a weary hand over his face and through his hair. Really the last thing he wanted to do was punish Levi, but he felt he needed to.

As if reading his thoughts Gloria completed the man's sentence, "It needs to come from you. This was partly a misguided attempt to help his friends and probably a fair amount of a boy getting caught up in the fun of mischief making. But if I don't miss my guess, he was also testing you. My boy's not blind. He sees what's between us."

Always one to face difficult situations head on, Gloria squared her shoulders and pinned the peacekeeper with a frank look. "So I guess this is up to you. Is this what you want, Josiah?"

Her unspoken message was clear. "_I'm ready but are you. Am I what you want? Are __we__ what you want?"_

Without hesitation, Josiah stepped forward and took the pretty widow into his arms. He'd already given this some thought and he knew what he wanted so this time his kiss was neither soft nor sweet but passionate and possessive. Gloria responded in kind. Josiah pulled back from the embrace first this time, placing a tender kiss on the top of Gloria's head as he stepped away.

"I guess I'd better go have a talk with Levi. We'll be out for supper soon."

Josiah made his way to the boy's room, somewhat taken aback by how quickly events had progressed, but he knew deep inside his soul that this was right. He compared it with his longstanding infatuation with Emma, and realized what a fool he'd been. Gloria was not just an attractive woman but carried within her a beautiful and indomitable spirit while the singer he'd fancied himself in love with was shallow and self-serving. Levi and Gracie were wonderful kids and he felt lucky, no honored, to be part of their lives. Stopping to knock on Levi's door Josiah admitted to himself that this gift - given by the Creator Himself - came with a certain responsibility. With a sigh he entered the room.

Levi looked up from where his sat on the bed, arms wrapped around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. Worry clouded his brown eyes. "Are Ethan and Eliza gonna be sent away to a workhouse?"

Pride welled up in Josiah as he realized that Levi's first concern was for his friends.

"No. As a matter of fact I think they'll be staying right here with their Pa, Ezra."

"Mr. Standish?"

"Yep."

"Well, why didn't he say something sooner?" Levi demanded heatedly, recognizing that this whole mess could have been avoided.

Josiah raised his eyebrows at the lad's tone. "He had his reasons, which are his own. You should have listened to me, trusted me when I told you things were going to be okay. But you didn't do that did you?" the silver-haired peacekeeper demanded sternly. "Instead, you chose to lie to me."

"I-I'm sorry. But I didn't want them to be sent to a workhouse!"

"I understand that, son," Josiah answered softly, "And I am proud of you for wanting to help your friends, but you should have trusted me. Grown-ups often have a bit more information to go on and that's one reason that you kids need to listen to what we have to say." He paused to see if his message was sinking in and when he could see that it was he continued. "Lying isn't the only wrong that you did now is it?"

"No, sir," Levi flushed and dropped his head, not able to face the man that had become so important to him.

Josiah took a seat on the bed next to the boy and gently tipped Levi's chin up. "So what all else did you do?"

"I – ah – helped rig up the livery so you all would be distracted, and I – ah kinda borrowed your tools to do that."

"Borrowed?"

"I was gonna make sure they all got put back. I swear!"

"When you take something without asking it isn't called borrowing. What else?"

"I put on Ethan's clothes and rode off with Billy, tryin' ta trick everyone."

"Whose horse?"

"The Hanson's. Matt and Andy said we could borrow her."

"I see."

"I'm really sorry. We didn't know Mr. Standish was their, pa and we just couldn't let 'em get sent to the workhouse without tryin' ta do sumthin'."

"Well, your heart may have been in the right place, but your actions were far from it. Those kind of stunts are not acceptable. Someone could have been hurt, not to mention the mess you made of poor Yosemite's Livery. You will be helping to clean that up and I think it only fair that you volunteer to muck out stalls for the next week. You don't touch my tools without my permission, either," Josiah chided. "I think I could use some extra help on the church for oh…let's say the next two weeks to make up for that."

"Okay," Levi nodded vigorously, anxious to make amends and pleased that Josiah still wanted him around.

"I guess that leaves only one thing left to do then."

Levi swallowed hard, "You – ah, gonna…uh…"

"Tan your backside? Yes I am. You know that what you did was wrong don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stand up and drop your britches."

Levi was quick to obey although his hands trembled as he pulled the braces from his shoulders and unfastened his trousers. Josiah gently helped the lad over his lap and tugged the pants further down, laying a comforting hand on Levi's back for a short moment, before reaching to unbutton the flap on the boy's union suit. He'd never actually spanked a child before and being well aware of his own strength, he wanted to be able to see exactly what he was doing to be certain he wasn't too harsh.

Taking a calming breath, Josiah raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding smack on the small, bared bottom over his lap. Levi yelped and twisted but Josiah had a secure hold of his waist with his other hand. Deciding there had been enough of a lecture already, Josiah proceeded to bring his hand down again and again on Levi's squirming backside, not stopping until he was certain he had got the message across. Once he'd accomplished that end he fixed Levi's clothes and flipped the sobbing boy over, holding him close while rubbing his back and running gentle fingers through his brown hair. Josiah whispered gentle endearments until Levi's sobs finally calmed to hitched breaths.

"I truly am sorry," Levi apologized once again with a sniffle.

"It's over, son. You're forgiven," Josiah murmured kissing the top of Levi's head.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"So what happens now?" Ethan asked looking across the table at Ezra.

The former con man had decided a modicum of privacy was called for and after requesting Inez's indulgence, the three sat down to dine in the tavern's kitchen.

"Once we partake of this delightful collation Inez was kind enough to provide, I think that the numerous travails of the day call for a bath and an early bedtime."

"I think Ethan was referring to our living situation," Eliza responded drolly, rolling her eyes at Ezra's longwinded response, and fancy way of saying they had misbehaved and were being sent to bed early.

"Ah, yes. I believe your current accommodations are adequate to your needs are they not?" With very little pause for a response, Ezra continued. "I do not foresee your misdeeds in Canyon City leading to a change in your circumstance, once the judge has finished his investigation, though I cannot be certain that he will not extend your sentence of community service."

"Extend?" Eli demanded. "I thought now that the truth was out, you could put an end to that torture!"

Ezra chuckled. "You acutely underestimate Mr. Larabee's resolve if you think myself or anyone else will be able to mitigate your sentence. In fact, given recent events, I think it would be wise if, after you help set the livery to rights, you volunteer your services to Yosemite for as long as he deems appropriate in recompense for today's fiasco."

"Volunteer?" Eliza was aghast.

"Ah, give it a rest Eli," Ethan said with a grin. "You knew as well as me what we was in for ifin we got caught. Least we ain't lookin' at time in a workhouse."

Eliza's less than ladylike response was cut short by Ezra. "Enough! You, young lady will keep a civil tongue and cease your use of base language, and you, young man will speak with a vernacular befitting the upbringing I know that your mother provided."

The twins shared a look of surprise at Ezra's sharp, rather paternal tone before responding in concert, "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Now, I understand that you must have a great number of questions, however, I believe that those can wait until we have eaten our meal."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Billy had been sent up to get ready for bed and Mary sat down with a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do?" she asked wearily.

"Honestly?" Oren asked, stopping to pour a small glass of sherry for both Mary and himself, offering her the delicate glass before taking a seat.

Mary sat up straighter and shook her head. "Now Oren, I know what you're going to say but we have had this discussion before. I know that you think Billy and I would be better off with you and Evie, but –"

"No, as a matter of fact that isn't what I was going to say," the Judge interrupted her sharply. "And I'd appreciate the courtesy of you hearing me out," he chided. Mary blushed and gave a contrite nod. "Mary, no matter what happens, you will always be a daughter to Evie and I, just as much as Billy will always be our grandson. We understand, though, that you need to move on with your life."

Mary looked puzzled. "Oren, if you think my work on the paper is somehow…"

"No, no that isn't what I meant. I understand that Stephen's dream has very much become your own and that the _Clarion_ is important to you as is this town and the people in it. But you try to do too much on your own, Mary. Being a mother is a hard job in and of itself but a single mother, business owner, and town leader is an awful lot to shoulder. You need to let others help more, Mary, and you need to take time for yourself…as a woman."

Completely taken aback, Mary didn't quite know what to say.

"I know that there are those that would like to help if given half a chance," the Judge continued. "Don't be too stubborn to let them. You are a young, attractive woman, Mary. Don't hide yourself away behind work and responsibility."

Mary shook her head, "Oren, I don't precisely know what you're hinting at but…"

The older man held up his hand. "Just give it some, thought, Mary. For me?"

Mary looked into Oren's earnest eyes and offered a nod. She knew herself to be doing just fine on her own, but if it made the man feel any better she would give his words some thought.

"Good. Now as for the present situation, I suggest you accept some of that help I was talking about."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, I already need to have a discussion with Billy concerning that picture that he took from my office. There's no reason we can't discuss today's events as well. I would say that it's a forgone conclusion that he will be expected to help clean up the mess and perhaps offer to spend some time helping Yosemite at the livery."

Mary nodded. "I can hardly believe that Billy had a hand in all of that," she said shaking her head.

"To be honest, I'm a bit relieved," Judge Travis said with a smile.

"Relieved?"

"He's been such a serious boy since his father died. Stephen was always full of shenanigans at that age. Seeing Billy get into a bit of mischief like a normal boy is somehow…I don't know refreshing."

"I don't know if that is precisely how I would describe it," Mary quipped but a smile did flash across her face. "Normal mischief or not, it can't be tolerated."

"Of course not! I said I'd discuss it with him, and if you'll accept another piece of advice, you'll let Chris handle a piece of it as well."

"Chris?" Mary's cheeks reddened inexplicably and the old gentleman had to hide a grin. She might side step the issue, but the Judge was used to seeing through all sorts of people and situations. The woman who he considered his own daughter was not likely to fool him.

"He and Billy have had a special relationship since bringing down Stephen's killers. Though he may have thought he had good cause, he deceived Chris and then disobeyed him. I think that should be between Chris and Billy."

Mary looked at Oren thoughtfully. "I see your point, but I don't know how Chris will feel about that. It isn't really his responsibility. He isn't Billy's father."

"Nonetheless, I'd be surprised if you don't get a visit from him tomorrow with a similar suggestion."

Mary pursed her lips. "So you think I should let you and Chris deal with this?"

"Yes."

"You aren't by any chance insinuating that as a woman-"

Oren didn't even let her finish. "Of course not! I know you are fully capable, but this is just what I was talking about moments ago. You need to let others help once in awhile. You don't have to do everything on your own all of the time."

"Really? Because I rather thought you were intimating that I should develop some sort of love life earlier. It almost seemed as if you were giving me your blessing to go courting."

This waspish response was precisely what he had come to expect from his spitfire of a daughter-in-law and the judge just laughed as he came to his feet setting down the glass of sherry he hadn't even bothered to sip. "Well, one never knows what the future may hold. Now, I think I have a grandson that needs a stern talking to."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**_A/N: Well, I'm sure some of you thought I had completely abandoned this story! I did kind of lose the thread for awhile but hopefully I will be able to get it finished before too long. Thanks for your patience. _  
><strong>

Chapter 12

"By all that's holy, Mary! This is precisely what I was talking about last night! You drive yourself too hard."

"Don't be melodramatic, Orin. The paper was due to come out today. This is a business after all."

"It could have come out a day late. You'll work yourself to death at this rate! You may be a grown woman but I've a mind to-"

The early morning argument was cut short by the appearance of a black clad gunman at the doorway. "Pardon the interruption," Chris said removing his hat.

"Not at all," Orin replied tersely. "Perhaps you can talk some sense into my daughter-in-law, who seems hell bent on putting herself into an early grave." With that the silver-haired man turned on his heel and left the room.

"I apologize. The Judge had a difficult night."

"As did you, I'd wager."

Mary waved a hand beside her head. "I'm young and healthy as a horse. Orin just worries. You are up and about early this morning," the woman observed in attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"Just doing an early patrol, saw your lamp burning, thought I'd check in on you. See how Billy fared last night."

"Well, after a talk with his grandfather he slept on his tummy, but I'm certain he'll be just fine this morning."

Chris nodded and then continued, though he seemed somewhat reluctant. "Wanted to talk to you about his part in yesterday's foolhardiness. You see, Mary," Chris paused, searching for the right words.

"It was you that he deceived, disobeyed, and disrespected. The two of you have developed a special relationship, but he needs to know that you are an authority figure in this town and especially in his life," Mary filled in, with an eye cocked to see if she had hit the mark or at least close to it.

The look of surprise in the man's green eyes let her know that she had indeed. "Might not have said it so well, but yeah that's pretty much what I was gettin' at. You don't feel I'm oversteppin?"

"You've been a dear friend, Chris, to both Billy and myself. Billy's been told that he'll have to apologize to you and take whatever punishment you deem fair. Between you and me, I think the Judge was relieved to have a reason to go easy on him," she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Chris grinned but his face soon turned serious. "I don't want you gettin' the wrong idea, it's not somethin' I look forward to, but I made him a promise, and I think it's important that I keep it."

"As do I."

Their eyes locked and they shared a look of understanding. With a nod, the gunman returned his hat to his head. "The Judge is right. Paper could've waited until tomorrow. You look a bit peaked."

"Nonsense."

Chris cocked an eyebrow, then took a few steps to clear the distance between them. "The Judge isn't the only one who's been worried for you," he said his tone low as he looked down at the women, noting the dark purple circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, Chris, really," Mary answered, her voice catching in her throat at his proximity.

"Get some rest, Mary."

"After I-"

"Now."

Mary's pale green eyes widened at the commanding tenor of Chris's voice, but were quick to narrow. He might be a close friend but if he thought he could order her about he had another thing coming! Before she had a chance to utter the scathing reply on the tip of her tongue, Chris had bent down so that his mouth was against her ear.

"Unlike Orin, don't matter a lick to me if you are a grown woman. You don't take yourself to bed, I'll carry you there and Billy won't be the only one to be sleepin' on his tummy."

Stunned into silence, Mary blinked mutely at the man hovering above her. She couldn't believe he'd follow through with his threat, but then she was not confidant enough in this belief to test him. Pursing her lips tightly she brushed past the officious peacekeeper and toward her attached living quarters, trying to convince herself that his threat had nothing to do with her decision to take a small break. Most of the work was done, so she would still have time to get the paper out today, albeit a little later than anticipated.

"I suppose a short rest wouldn't hurt," she stated brusquely.

"I'll be around later to check on you and chat with Billy," Chris said tipping his hat, his voice smug. He couldn't say what had spurred him to say what he had to Mary, or insist that she take a rest, but he wasn't sorry that he had. She'd been overdoing for some time now, and it was past time someone intervened.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Shhh. You'll wake the dead with all that racket," Eliza cautioned her brother as they came around the side of the boardinghouse.

"Well, maybe if I weren't carrying _everything_, I wouldn't trip over tree roots," Ethan replied vehemently holding up the fishing pole, pale full of worms, and small burlap sack, meaningfully.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Stop your whining. You like fishing."

Ethan grinned, "Yep, that's fer sure. Sides it sure beats cleanin' up the livery. Great idea you had." He knew his sister was not a big fan of fishing, but she was even less a fan of manual labor.

A big yawn escaped Eliza's lips, "If only it hadn't necessitated getting up so God awful early." Despite Ezra's threat of an early bedtime the two had been up late getting answers from their newly declared father. Determined to be forthright with his children Ezra had answered every question to the best of his ability, before insisting that they put out the lamp and get some sleep.

Having their curiosity somewhat satiated and feeling relieved that they were not to be turned over to Ms. Weatherby, the siblings had slept well so Eliza's idea to miss out on the onerous task of cleaning up the livery had seemed a good one. The children continued on their way only to find their path blocked but one buckskin clad tracker. "What exactly are the two of ya up to now?" Vin demanded arms crossed over his chest.

Ethan quickly hid the fishing pole and bait behind his back while Eli stepped in front to obscure Vin's view. "We thought to go over early to apologize to Yosemite. Let him know we'd be over after breakfast to help clean up," the girl replied with her most innocent look, trying hard not to wrinkle her nose. Despite multiple washings, the sharpshooter had not been able to completely get rid of the skunk odor.

"Livery's that way," Vin said pointing in the opposite direction. "And why is it that Ethan's totin' a fishin' pole?"

"Well, we thought perhaps it would be appropriate to offer some recompense for the trouble caused at his establishment. Since our means are significantly diminished, providing fish for his table seemed a reasonable alternative."

"Uh, huh. So what yer sayin' is ya hoped ta get outta work at the livery an' go fishin' whilst the other younguns cleaned up."

Eliza looked offended, but Vin cut off her intended response. "Since yer gonna be livin' here permanent like, I think we aughta get somethin' straight. If'n yer truthful with me, even if y'are up ta mischief, I prob'ly won't do much more than stop ya from what yer doin' an' send ya on yer way or jest maybe hand ya over ta yer Pa," Vin's blue eyes looked down intently at the two cherubic faces in front of him. "But if ya lie ta me, ya kin expect a pop in the tail feathers that'll leave ya standin' fer yer next meal. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" the two replied in unison.

"Good. Since we jest now got thet straight, I'll let ya off this time, but ya kin turn yerselves right around and head back into the boardinghouse."

The twins both heaved a heavy sigh at the demise of their brilliant plan to avoid the day's drudgery and turned back to the front porch. Upon entering the front door, they were surprised to see Ezra descending the stairs, straightening the cuff of his jacket.

"Yer up?" Ethan's surprised query was followed by his sister's equally stunned question.

"Already?"

"Indeed. It appears paternity comes with a rather annoying internal alarm. And what, pray tell, are the two of you doing up and around at such an early hour?"

"Well," Ethan started sharing a look with his sister, but hearing Vin clear his throat behind them, paused to choose his words carefully. "We thought we'd go catch a few fish to bring to Yosemite along with our heartfelt apologies for the damage done to his livery."

"I see," Ezra replied, having to curtail a grin as he looked over their heads to catch Vin's eye. "And where might I ask did you get the fishing pole?" he asked pointedly, returning his gaze to the strawberry blonds in front of him.

"We borrowed it," Eliza answered quietly.

"From JD," Ethan added.

"And did you have his permission to do so?"

"Well, he said we could use it some time," Ethan said with a disarming grin.

"Hence forth, prior to borrowing anything else from anyone in this household you will ask permission first."

"Yes, sir," the twins chorused with a sigh.

"Now, Ethan, you may return those items from whence you borrowed them. There will be no fishing today, and for future reference you are both to ask my permission prior to leaving town for any reason."

"Yes sir," they answered again. Ethan turned to do as he'd been told and Eliza started to make her way up the stairs only to be stopped by Ezra's sharp tone.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

Turning to face her father with eyes narrowed in a glare she answered tartly, "Well, since our good will efforts have been thwarted, and it is still horrifically early, I _think_ I will seek the comfort of my bed."

"Oh, no. If I have to be up at this ungodly hour to make certain you stay out of mischief then you shall be up as well. You may go see if Mrs. Bennett needs any help setting the table for breakfast."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

Eliza stomped down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. "And do not break anything or you will be helping her with laundry as well," Ezra called after his daughter.

Vin chuckled. "Ya really got her number."

"On the contrary, I fear it will take all my efforts to remain one step ahead of my two trouble magnets. My thanks for your timely intervention this morning."

"Not to worry, Ez, we've got your back," Vin said slapping his friend on the back.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Judge Travis spooned the last of the eggs onto an empty plate and lifted the remaining pieces of bacon from the cast iron skillet to place them next to the eggs. He turned at the knock on the door, bidding the visitor entrance without moving from his position. Chris entered unable to curb a grin at the domestic picture of Judge Travis in his waistcoat, a flour cloth tucked into his belt, hovering over a blacktopped cook stove.

"Good morning, Chris, can I offer you a plate of breakfast?" Orin asked unperturbed. "I was just putting some aside for Mary, but she won't eat all of this."

"No, thank you. I've had mine."

"A cup of coffee then?" the Judge amended setting the plate on the warmer and reaching for a cup.

"Sounds good."

The older man refilled his own mug and filled one for Chris before removing the cloth at his waist and offering the younger man the cup. He knew the gunman well enough to know Chris drank it black.

"Thought I would take care of breakfast and let Mary sleep awhile. I don't know what you said to get her to rest, but you have my thanks. She can be so stubborn, but Evie and I have been worried at how hard she's pushing herself since Billy has moved back here."

"She'll find her pace," Chris assured the other man, taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Yes, she is a remarkable woman. I only wish she did not feel the need to shoulder so much responsibility by herself. She is young and attractive. There is no need for her continue on alone."

"Not sure if she agrees with you there. I think she turned down a proposal here a few months back," Chris noted trying not to smile at the Judge's not so subtle interference.

"Gerhard Whitman is a good man and was a very good friend to my son, but never did have it in him to handle Mary's fire, despite his infatuation with her. Mary's always been extremely strong-willed."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Chris quipped before taking another drink from his mug.

Judge Travis grinned. "I'm glad that she has good friends here. Now, you didn't come to listen to the anxious ramblings of a meddlesome father-in-law."

"Atwood bought a horse off a drunk cowboy last night and skipped town."

"I see. So Ezra's suspicions were correct. It seems that Mr. Atwood was not but a charlatan. What of Ms. Weatherby?"

"She's still over at the hotel."

"I'll want to interview her later today and determine what she knew of this Atwood. Eliza seemed to believe that the two were intimate."

Chris nodded without comment. "Billy around?"

"He's had his breakfast and is upstairs getting dressed for the day. Might I assume that you are going to discuss his deception and blatant disregard for your instructions yesterday?"

Chris nodded, eying the older man speculatively. "That don't bother you none?"

Orin snorted. "It'd bother me if you didn't. I loved my son, and there's not a day goes by that I don't miss him, but that doesn't change the fact that my grandson needs a good strong male role model in his life. I'm pleased he has that." Orin took a big drink of his coffee, meeting Chris's eye over the top of the mug. Their eyes locked and understanding passed between the two.

Just then, Billy came barreling down the stairs. "Grandpa, I – oh – ah, hi Chris," the boy stuttered coming to an abrupt halt.

"Good morning, Billy," Chris replied downing the rest of his coffee.

Billy's eyes went to his grandfather's and the boy took a deep breath stepping bravely forward. "I'm real sorry I disobeyed you yesterday and didn't come right home and uh, I'm sorry about lyin' to ya 'bout Eli and Ethan, an fer all the rest, too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're sorry Billy, but I made you a promise yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes, sir."

"How about you and I take a little walk so we don't disturb your Ma? If I don't miss my guess, you'll be headed to the Livery, right?"

"Yes, sir," Billy said, his voice cracking.

Orin stood to give Billy a hug and drop a kiss atop the boy's blond head. "I'm proud of you, son, for facing up to what you have coming to you," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Billy replied returning the hug and taking a deep breath before following the black clad gunman.

Chris led Billy to the jail, which happened to be deserted this morning. The blond peacekeeper took a seat, standing Billy between his legs so that they were face to face.

"I'd like to know why you thought you needed to lie to me, Billy. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Chris, really, but Eli said your hands would be tied. That you'd have no say in the matter," Billy said in a rush.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at the boy who looked down at his boots. "And, ah, well, maybe it just felt good to be one of the gang for once. Ya know, like a normal kid?" Billy looked up again, his eyes pleading with Chris to understand.

Chris's hard look softened. "Yeah, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to see to that you don't think twice about doin' anything like that again. You didn't just lie to me, you and Levi played us, and then you disobeyed me and rode off on that horse after I told you to go home."

"I'm really sorry, Chris," Billy said again.

"Me, too." With that Chris tipped Billy over his knee and landed the first of several powerful swats on the boy's upturned bottom. Since Orin had already had a discussion with the lad last night, Chris left the trousers in place, but he made certain that Billy would not be quick to repeat his transgressions laying one swat on top of another and leaving none of the boy's backside unscathed. By the time he'd finished, Billy's entire rear was burning and the boy's face was awash with tears.

Setting the boy to rights, Chris pulled Billy into his arms for a hug, feeling a catch in his throat when the lad threw his arms around him and buried his face in his chest. The gunman smoothed back the boy's hair, trying desperately hard to block out the vision of holding a much smaller boy in just the same way. Once Billy's tears subsided he stepped back and offered another apology.

"It's done and over, son, but don't lie to me again, okay?"

"I won't, Chris."

"Alright, then, how about I walk you over to the Livery?"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers**

**A/N: I apologize for the VERY short chapter but I did want to update sooner than later.  
><strong>

Chapter 13

"Gone? He can't be gone! There must be some mistake," a frantically alarmed Ms. Weatherby exclaimed when confronted by Chris, Ezra, and Judge Travis in the lobby of the hotel.

"There is no mistake, Madame, and any attempt to cover for him will be met with my extreme displeasure," Judge Travis responded sternly.

"No, he would not have left without me. We – we – well, we are betrothed. Percival would never leave me behind," the spinster insisted with a quiver in her voice and rather wild look in her eye.

"What did he really want with the twins?" Chris demanded.

"Well, it is as he said," the pinch faced woman stammered, unnerved by the gunman's grim tone. "They stole from him, and his employer. Given our association, his and mine, he was concerned that he would be blamed and lose his position. That is no way to start a marriage."

"Ms. Weatherby, where exactly did you meet your betrothed?" Ezra asked pointedly.

"In Marisville, South and east of Canyon City. He was traveling to meet with Mr. Willis prior to his departure for Europe. You see he normally oversaw Mr. Willis's household affairs in Charleston, but Mr. Willis wanted him to come put things to right at the ranch outside Canyon City. Mr. Willis had plans to winter on the ranch, you see." It was obvious the woman felt rather important, knowing personal details concerning such a wealthy and influential man as Mr. Willis. "Percival was so kind and offered selflessly to travel with myself and the children, even though it slowed his progress. He is a generous, upstanding man I assure you."

"And when was this that you met him?" Ezra persisted in is questioning.

"Well, I know it might sound unseemly, such a brief courtship, but we knew just shortly after meeting one another that we were destined to be together," the woman prevaricated nervously before offering her answer. "We met one month prior to reaching Canyon City."

The three men shared a look before the Judge took over the interrogation. "Did you ever meet Mr. Willis?"

"No, I did not have the pleasure. He left the day the children and myself arrived in town. Percival actually had to ride ahead a few days prior while I met with a church group that wanted to interview the few remaining orphans. Obviously it was important for him to confer with Mr. Willis prior to his leaving for Europe."

"Of course," the Judge replied dryly.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Well, it shore was an almighty mess ta come home to, but I can't rightly complain," Yosemite said, his smile barely visible between his bushy mustache and beard. "Pert nigh every young'un in the whole town come 'round this mornin' ta help clean up an' not a one of 'em was anxious ta sit down on the job," the burly blacksmith and stable master explained with a chuckle. "An' I got me stable hands lined up fer the next month or more."

Chris grinned at the large man, satisfied that adequate reparation had been made and that a number of young people had learned a valuable lesson. After the interview with Ms. Weatherby, even Ezra was convinced that the woman was genuine in her distress at finding her fiancé had left town, and despite being a most unpleasant individual, was probably not involved in Atwood's scheme, whatever it was. Since the Judge was still consulting with Ezra on the matter, Chris had come to collect the twins for lunch.

"Them two must be out back," Yosemite assured Chris.

The gunman headed around the back of the livery to find Billy and Levi dumping a wheelbarrow full of straw and manure.

"Where are Ethan and Eliza?" Chris demanded brusquely.

"Ethan went to return something to Josiah, over at the church," Levi offered. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to take the tool over to the former preacher, but he had not wanted to give Josiah the idea that he was shirking his share of the work. The boy decided he never wanted another encounter with the big peacekeeper's very hard, work worn hand.

"And Eliza?"

"Ah, she, ah went to the outhouse," Billy offered not meeting Chris in the eye.

"And how long ago was that?" Chris asked.

"Guess it's been awhile now," Billy hedged not wanting to get his friend in trouble. In all honesty it had probably been more than thirty minutes.

Understanding Billy's reluctance, Chris took pity on the boy and did not interrogate him further. It was obvious the Standish twins had found a means to avoid at least part of the onerous tasks this morning. Having heard about the thwarted fishing trip, Chris was not overly surprised, though it was more something he would expect of Eliza, not necessarily Ethan.

With a low growl, Chris stormed towards the church, but found no one there. He then checked the outhouse and the rest of the surrounding area before deciding to enlist the help of the others. The Standish twins had disappeared once again.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Eliza couldn't quite open her heavy lids or form a coherent thought. She was moving, but not walking. Up and down. It was bumpy and her head was hanging down. That was strange. She inhaled deeply, trying to clear her head. The smell of horse sweat and leather was strong. Eliza attempted to swallow, but her mouth was so dry, the feat was nearly impossible.

"Girl's wakin' up," she heard a raspy deep voice say from above her.

She tried to remain still and get her bearings, realizing that her hands were bound and that given her position she must be slung across a horse.

"Eliza?" She heard Ethan call, his voice full of concern.

"You stay quiet and still if you don't want any harm to come to your sister," a familiar thin nasal tenor snapped.

Eliza's stomach clenched and her heart felt as if it might beat right out of her chest. Percival Atwood. Somehow he had gotten them and they were riding at a good clip, undoubtedly away from Four Corners. She wondered how far they were already.

The sudden fear gave her a burst of energy and Eliza raked her eyelids open, starting to kick and thrash with all of her might. "Hey now, settle yerself down, girlie," the raspy voice insisted, grabbing a hold of the struggling child while bringing his mount to a stop.

"It's okay, Rob," Atwood said bringing his horse up alongside the other man. "I want to talk to them now that she's awake."

Eliza was yanked roughly from the horse and allowed to fall to the ground, bringing a pained yelp from the girl.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled only to feel the back of Atwood's hand across his face.

"She'll be getting far worse than that if the two of you don't answer my questions quickly and honestly. Where did you sell that timepiece?"

"I already tol' ya - a town," Ethan replied, holding a hand against his reddened cheek. "A little town 'tween here and Canyon City."

"The name," Atwood ground out, pulling Eliza roughly to her feet and putting a knife against her cheek.

"I, I don't remember," Ethan answered frantically.

"Well, you better start or your pretty little sister isn't going to be quite so pretty anymore."

"Hilart," Eliza whispered. "It was called Hilart."

"You said there were numbers scratched inside the case. Do you remember what they were?"

The twins shared a look and came to a silent agreement.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "Ten dash thirty-two dash seventy-five."

Atwood dropped the knife away from Eliza's cheek and there was no denying the delight in his beady eyes. "That had better be the truth, boy, or your sister will be getting more than a simple little cut on the face."

"I told you what you wanted, now let us go," Ethan demanded.

The nasal laugh sent chills down the children's spines. "Oh, I don't think so. You see I don't trust the two of you one bit."

"They'll come looking for us," Eliza warned.

"Perhaps, but how hard will they really look? They will think you have run off again and despite his theatrical display in front of the judge you must know your father doesn't really want you. If he had wanted you, he would have claimed you immediately. He will be pleased to be rid of you, just like everyone else," the slender man said maliciously.

"We'll slow you down," Eliza spat out, more of a threat than an observation. His words had hit a nerve and she had to wonder if the weasel faced man might not be right.

Atwood grabbed her chin, squeezing painfully, "Oh no my little brattling, you will not, because if you cause any trouble at all, I will cut off your brother's finger." The slight balding man cast a malevolent look toward Ethan who had stepped forward to protect his sister, "And vice versa should you cause any trouble. Do you want a demonstration?" He grabbed Eliza's hand and held the nasty looking hunting knife next to her pinky, allowing it to sink into the girl's flesh. Tears fell unbidden from her green eyes and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

"No," Ethan said going white as a sheet and taking a step back. "We'll behave."

"You had better." He turned to his companion. "Orion has the safe at Willow Creek. That's only a two days ride. We'll go try the combination, and for the children's sake I certainly hope it works," he said offering a glare to the two strawberry blonds.

"So that's what this is all about? A safe?"

"Indeed. As it is a small one, and some of the contents are delicate, blowing it open is not an option. I haven't been able to find a decent cracksman."

"Ya actually took a whole safe?" Ethan asked in wonder.

"And left a perfect replica in its stead. The two of you would have been excellent scapegoats had you not stolen my only means of opening the safe."

"So that's why ya didn't want to involve the local Sherriff - worried he might catch on ta yer rippin' off yer boss," Ethan said with a shake of his head.

"Something like that," the man replied with a derisive smirk. "I don't think you really need all of the details. It's time for us to be moving. Undoubtedly, your champions will make at least a half-hearted effort to look for you. I dare say they won't be looking for the tracks of horses carrying two particularly large men, however." Atwood's self-satisfied grin left both twins with a sick feeling in the pit of their bellies. He was right. Even if the peacekeepers did come across the tracks, it was unlikely that they would consider that either the children or Atwood was responsible for making them, as they were all too slight.

Feeling the children had been adequately cowed by his threats, Atwood untied Eliza prior to her being placed back in front of the man he had referred to as Rob. Luckily, this allowed the girl to slip something from her pocket and drop it circumspectly on the ground before they departed. Ezra had given her the handkerchief yesterday to dry her tears and she had slipped the monogrammed cloth into her pocket this morning on a whim.

TBC..


	14. Chapter 14

Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

CHAPTER 14

"You awake?" Ethan whispered to his sister mindful of the sleeping Rob nearby. Atwood was on watch but had moved away for a time, probably needing to relieve himself.

"Of course I am," Eliza whispered back without opening her eyes.

"Smooth move with that kerchief."

"Will only help if they're looking for us."

"Whadya mean? Course they are."

Eliza's silence spoke louder than words might have.

"Come on. You don't really think he'd just let us go."

"I don't know, Ethan. I'm sorry but I don't. I mean his life would be easier without us."

"Well I do know. He'll be coming for us. They'll be coming for us."

"Even if they are, they would have had to track us to where I dropped that handkerchief."

"I left a trail of marbles for a good while. That should give Vin a nice start."

"And after all that trouble you went through to win them," the girl's hushed tone held a hint of humor as well as admiration for her brother's quick thinking.

"Hey! You two keep quiet over there and go to sleep," Atwood stated coming closer to the fire.

Knowing better than to antagonize the brutal criminal, the twins did as they were told.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Ethan sighed heavily taking a bite of the hardtack Atwood had given him. What he wouldn't give for one of Ms. Bennett's fluffy buttermilk biscuits slathered in some fresh churned butter. He sure hoped Pa and the guys hurried up. He'd gotten used to having regular meals.

The boy cast a worried glance toward his sister, riding straight backed in front of Rob with a scowl on her face. He knew she really doubted Ezra would come for them and he wished he could make her understand what he knew in his heart to be true. Wild horses couldn't keep their father away. Of course trust always came hard for Eliza. Ethan just hoped she wouldn't do anything rash before their rescuers showed up.

A short time later Atwood called a halt to water the horses. After the hardtack, Ethan's mouth felt as dry as a desert and he was more than happy to scoop handfuls of the clear creek water into his parched mouth. Atwood had set him the task of filling up the canteens, reminding the boy that any attempt at escape would result in his sister losing a finger or worse.

Eliza's hands and feet were bound and she had been roughly shoved under a large oak tree. Ethan's complaint about the coarse treatment of his sister had earned him another sharp backhand across the face. He now sported a black eye as well as a split lip.

An odd whistle from a bunch of cattails and long grass caught the boy's attention. He cast a furtive glance over his shoulder at Rob and Atwood then edged closer to the grasses. He had to quell an exclamation when he saw Vin's steady blue gaze peering out from the tan stalks. The sharpshooter motioned him to be silent and stay near the creek.

"Boy, what's taking you so long with those canteens?" Atwood demanded.

"Got one full a silt. Trying to wash it out," Ethan prevaricated.

"You better make sure that it is thoroughly cleaned," the weasel faced man intoned. "If I get a mouthful of mud, I'll take my riding crop to you again."

At that point several things happened at once. Guns went off, the horses spooked, Rob fell to the ground, four horses galloped in, Vin dived for Ethan while a similarly hidden Nathan went for Eliza. Realizing what was happening, Atwood also dove for the girl but was intercepted when one of the riders jumped from his horse to tackle him.

Despite his small stature, Atwood fought fiercely. Still he was no match for the enraged Ezra Standish. Recognizing that he could not best the gambler, the charlatan went for his gun which had been knocked from his grasp, but Ezra had his own weapon trained on the man before Atwood could reach the revolver. The Southerner approached the balding man with death in his eyes, raising his Remington to place against the man's forehead.

A gentle hand on his arm stayed his movements. He looked down into the green eyes of his daughter who Nathan had cut free. Her hair was in tangles and she had a cut on her face, but he didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"He's not worth the bullet, Daddy."

Ezra's eyes went back to Atwood and he slowly lowered his gun. "You are very lucky, sir, that I do not wish my child to witness an execution, no matter how justly it is deserved." Ezra holstered his .44 before he continued, his voice as hard as granite, "But rest assured, if you EVER come near my children again, I _will_ kill you." With that, Ezra drew back his fist and hit Atwood squarely in the face, dropping the slight man to the ground.

Eliza grinned up at her father and he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close. Moments later Ethan slammed into the pair, enthusiastically joining the embrace. The trio moved off without a backward glance, letting the other peacekeepers deal with the downed miscreants.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Upon hearing the loud thumping on the stairs, Ezra set down his book and stood, brushing the wrinkles from his trousers. He looked up to see his son barreling toward him at an alarming speed. Ethan jumped down the last few stairs, landing squarely in front of the well-dressed card player. Ezra's raised eyebrow communicated his displeasure at the boy's antics, but Ethan just gave his father a cocky grin.

"I'm ready."

"I can see that," Ezra replied calmly, giving the boy an appraising look before judging his appearance to be adequate.

"Don't know why we gotta get all dressed up, it's just a picnic, Pa," Ethan said good naturedly, pulling at the collar of his new shirt.

"A picnic where we are welcoming Four Corners very first school teacher to town. I would like for you and your sister to make a good impression."

A snort from the top of the stairs drew his attention, "Like that is such a very worthy cause," Eliza remarked with an edge of sarcasm.

Ezra couldn't help but smile. His daughter wore the green dress he had purchased for her just over a month ago and was pretty as a picture as she descended. It didn't seem possible that not even two months had passed since his children had entered his life. Already, he could not fathom a life without them.

The changes in Eliza were monumental. Today her reddish gold curls were brushed to a sheen and hung nearly to her shoulders, the sides swept back with silver combs. An easy smile graced her lips, as it often did now, though she still proved to be far more serious than her fun-loving brother. The difference in her outward appearance was nothing compared to her inner transformation.

"It is indeed a worthy cause, young lady – a fact which I expect both of you to remember. Mrs. Travis and I went to a great deal of effort to secure a teacher for this town. You will show the utmost respect for her at all times." His gaze shifted to his son. "Doing otherwise will result in my extreme displeasure and _your_ extreme discomfort. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir," Eliza responded with an expressive roll of her eyes.

"Sure, Pa," Ethan agreed. "In fact I'm helping Levi and Mrs. Potter –"

"Mrs. Sanchez," Eliza corrected. 

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. _Sanchez_," Ethan laughed. "Anyway, I'm helping with a special welcome surprise."

"Just so long as this surprise is under the direction of Mrs. Sanchez," Ezra said pinning his son with a knowing look. "There will be no pranks on your teacher."

Ethan's penchant for jokes had already earned him more than a little unwanted attention. He had an impressive portfolio of essays on the inadvisability of many youthful hi-jinks. Ezra had found that the imposed writing assignments provided an effective deterrent for his son's exuberant mischief making. Of course some of the lad's more dangerous and high-spirited antics had met with a bit firmer chastisement, and the boy had developed a healthy respect for his father's rules.

"Course not!"

"Very well. Shall we go?"

Ethan ran through the door jumping off the steps to raise a formidable dust cloud with his landing. Ezra just shook his head, his gold tooth flashing as he smiled.

"Do you care to wager on how long that new shirt of his stays clean?" Eliza asked with a laugh.

"I think not," Ezra replied holding the door for his daughter and moving to place an arm around her shoulders, pleased that she no longer shied away from physical contact.

"I don't know that I'll care much for school," Eliza observed wrinkling her nose.

"I am sure you will adjust, my dear. Your mother would have wanted you to have a proper education."

"I suppose," Eliza commented laying her head comfortably against her father's side. "I think she must be pretty happy, to look down from heaven and see us all together. We got off to kind of a rough start and sometimes I'm still not really happy about your rules or Uncle Chris's either, but we make a good family. Don't you think, Daddy?"

"Yes, Darlin' I do and I think your mother is every bit as happy as I am and that is very happy indeed."

THE END


End file.
